Unpredictable Weather
by Kaleidoscope Queen
Summary: She is a force to be reckoned with, a ticking time bomb of destruction. Everything she touches can and will be destroyed. But...how is that possible if she doesn't have a quirk? Katsuki Bakugo x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note (Important!)**

 **Letting everyone know, I do not feel comfortable writing about a bunch of high schoolers, so I am changing everyone's age.**

 **All of the characters will be ages 18 years old-21 years old.**

 **U. A. is not a high school anymore, it is now a college.**

 **When referencing Nezu he will no longer be "the principal", he will now be** **the president** **of U.A. College. So if you ever see "the president" anywhere, I am referring to Nezu.**

 **This story will have strong languages and possibly mature scenes not suitable for young readers.**

 **Thank you everyone! Enjoy the first chapter!**

 **...**

 _Summary: She is a force to be reckoned with, a ticking time bomb of destruction. Everything she touches can and will be destroyed. But...how is that possible if she doesn't have a quirk? Katsuki Bakugo x OC_

 **...**

Drawing was as simple as breathing to Nami.

Her pencil drew fluid lines down her sketchpad, her wrist dancing to the silent song she was orchestrating.

Nami spent most of her days in her drawing room. It was a place where she could express herself without fear.

Nami sat on an old wooden chair, hunched over, engrossed in her soon to be masterpiece.

"There…" Nami whispered to herself, leaning back in her chair to admire her handiwork.

Canvases were leaning against grey walls. Some stray pieces of sketch paper were scattered around the room. Sketchbooks were stacked in random corners. Crayons, used paint brushes, pens and colored pencils were sprawled messily on top of her desk.

"Maybe I should've used more blue…" Nami criticized herself softly as she lazily dragged the back end of her white colored pencil down the paper she was bent over a few moments before.

The art piece was photorealism. A delicate pale blue and gold butterfly rested atop a blood red rose. A glass jar had the butterfly and flower trapped.

The picture was brilliant, as if DaVinci himself had created it. She's been holding a pencil ever since she was three, so she's had plenty of practice over the years.

Nami flipped the paper over and scribbled on the back of the page; 3,224.

It had become second nature to keep track of how many art pieces she created. Nami enjoyed the self preservation organization brought.

She closed her sketchpad and pushed back her chair.

 **...**

Outside was a particularly pretty day. The sun was shining and cicadas echoed through the woods surrounding her.

Her drawing room is a place hidden from the world. Unless you knew it was here, you'd pass right by it. The small concrete hut stood tall, vines and leaves camouflaging Nami's secret well. There were no windows.

Nami made sure the door was locked before turning on her heel.

Nami dragged her feet as she walked. She was in no rush, it was Saturday after all. It wasn't like she had any friends to meet either.

Nami put her earbuds in and allowed the soft melody of her music to whisk her away.

The walk became a blur.

 **...**

Once the dewy grass morphed into a sidewalk Nami paused.

This always seemed to happen, every time, just like clockwork. Even before she averted her eyes from the ground she knew what she'd see.

There standing in all its blue glass windowed glory was U.A. College, the number one ranked school where students learn and train to become heroes.

It is the top hero college in all of Japan.

The gates were closed, of course. Classes weren't scheduled to start up until Monday. Not like it mattered anyway; she wasn't a student attending U.A. College.

Don't get her wrong, Nami longed to become a heroine, more than she would ever let on. It's just...she knows it isn't possible for someone like her.

The sunlight reflected magnificently off of the building, making it look even more tall and powerful than it already was.

Nami caught herself before sighing and continued on her way, her eyes glued to her shoes.

 **...**

A soft click indicated the door was unlocked. Nami pushed it open gently and flicked on the lights. After kicking off her shoes, Nami placed her keys and the mail she had gathered on the kitchen counter.

Her house was quiet.

Glancing over at the refrigerator, Nami spotted a new message made from the alphabet magnets; working late.

Nami wasn't surprised.

She took a bruised apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen table and made herself comfortable on her living room sofa.

Nami leaned her head back and stared up at the ceiling. Nami has every crack, every bump, every indent, every speck on the ceiling memorised. She isn't allowed to watch television.

 **...**

With just the core of her apple left, Nami stood to discard it.

After disposing the remains of her snack, the small stack of mail caught Nami's eye.

She knew there was nothing for her, there never was, but she was bored.

As Nami was shuffling past bills and magazines, she had to do a double take when she saw an envelope addressed to her.

Nami has never gotten mail.

So, why…?

The envelope was pearl white. Her name was written in cursive beautifully.

Who would write her a letter? If that's what it even was.

Nami held the envelope up for a closer inspection.

Her eyes widened.

"This is…"

 **...**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **I know it was kind of short, but pilots usually are.**

 **Please feel free to comment or private message me! I would really love to hear some feedback!**

 **Thank you again and see you all in chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note (Important!)**

 **Letting everyone know, I do not feel comfortable writing about a bunch of high schoolers, so I am changing everyone's age.**

 **All of the characters will be ages 18 years old-21 years old.**

 **U. A. is not a high school anymore, it is now a college.**

 **When referencing Nezu he will no longer be "the principal", he will now be** **the president** **of U.A. College. So if you ever see "the president" anywhere, I am referring to Nezu.**

 **This story will have strong languages and possibly mature scenes not suitable for young readers.**

 **Thank you everyone! Enjoy the second chapter!**

 **…...**

 _Summary: She is a force to be reckoned with, a ticking time bomb of destruction. Everything she touches can and will be destroyed. But...how is that possible if she doesn't have a quirk? Katsuki Bakugo x OC_

 **…...**

It's just a door.

The chestnut frame was shiny and well sanded. The rice paper attached to the shōji was clean and delicate.

It was a very well made door; a very pretty door; a very elegant door.

But…

" _It's just a door_."

Nami's hand was frozen over the sliding handle of the shōji.

It wasn't the door she was afraid of...it was the shadows on the other side.

The hallways were vacant. Nami knew she was more than likely the only one late throughout the whole building.

What was she doing?

Why was she even here?

She started to retract her hand back.

She shouldn't…

Before she had time to comprehend her actions she slammed open the door.

 **…...**

Aizawa's scolding was interrupted by the classroom door sliding open rather forcefully.

The students stared at the newcomer with curious eyes. She did make quite the entrance after all.

Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, not a single strand out of place. She wore the U.A. College female uniform. Out of place black gloves covered her hands. Was that violating the dress code?

Her facial features were void of any and all emotion. She had on a complete poker face.

After two heartbeats of silence the mystery woman bowed. "I deeply apologize for my disturbance. I assure you it shall never happen again." Her voice was as empty as her expression.

"As I was telling your classmates, time is a precious resource. You wasted five minutes standing outside of the room when you should've been at your desk." Aizawa blandly stated.

The new arrival didn't even blink.

" _So, he knew_ …" Nami thought as she studied the man who had to have been her new professor.

Nami had to admit, for a professor he sure was ratty looking.

His long dark hair was messy and he looked like he hasn't slept in weeks.

"Newcomer, judging by your hesitation coming in, it's easy to assume that you must be miss quirkless."

The professor's words echoed off of the classroom walls.

All eyes were on Nami. Her poker face never once cracking.

"Hōjō Nami, sir. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Nami politely bowed.

"Great, as if Deku wasn't bad enough already." An angry looking blond scoffed.

Nami glanced at him. Piercing red eyes glared daggers at her.

"Quickly now," Aizawa continued, ignoring the tension, "change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds."

On that note Aizawa zipped back up his sleeping bag and rolled out of the room, most likely to meet everyone outside when they were ready.

" _What an odd man."_ Was the unanimous thoughts of the class.

Aizawa had left everyone's gym clothes on his desk. Nami went to pick up her uniform, but a quick hand snatched it away.

"Extra," the angry blond growled, his red eyes burning with disgust, "you don't belong here."

Her gym uniform began to smoke.

"K-Kacchan stop that!" A trembling young man with dark green hair shouted in disbelief.

Angrily, he shoved the now burnt uniform at Nami. She grunted from the harsh contact.

He pushed past her with such force Nami had to grab the desk to balance herself.

With a snarl the monstrous man left the room.

"I'm so sorry about him, are you alright? Or-uh is your uniform?" His green eyes showed concern.

Nami looked at the singed outfit in her hands. "Yes, and it's a bit well done, but wearable at least." Her voice remained flat but her eyes flashed briefly with gratitude.

"I'm Midoriya Izuku," the young man offered a sweet smile.

"Honestly I'm amazed someone as evil as him got into this class," a tall young man with glasses chimed, "I'm Tenya Iida and I can assure you Bakugō is the only mean brute in here."

"Let's save the introductions for later, the professor is waiting." A young man with half white and half red hair spoke calmly, making his way out the door and to the changing area.

"My name is Todoroki Shōto," he looked over his shoulder at Nami, that was when she noticed his scar, "good luck, you're going to need it."

"He's right," Iida agreed, "let's all talk later, for now let's go change."

 **…...**

Nami held her gym uniform out in front of her.

For the most part, it was wearable.

The sleeves and collar were completely blackened from the man known as Bakugō's fire quirk. Thankfully, there wasn't as much damage as Nami feared.

"Do you want to switch uniforms?" A bubbly brunette asked Nami.

"That's very kind, but no, it's alright." Nami's uniform was still warm from the fire. "I'm used to people treating me this way because of how I am."

"My name is Uraraka Ochako ," she smiled sweetly, "forget about that meathead! You don't need his support when you have ours."

All the girls in the changing room agreed with her words.

"How can you all say that when we've only just me-huh?" Nami's question was cut off by a piece of gum floating towards her.

When the gum reached in front of Nami, it dropped. With her quick reflexes she caught it before it hit the ground.

Nami looked down at the shinning wrapper in her palm, puzzled.

"Well," Ochako chewed, blew, and popped a bright pink bubble, "you're our classmate aren't you?" She stated more than asked.

Nami stared at everyone in the women's locker room.

She unwrapped the gum and chewed.

 **…...**

Outside on the courtyard everyone was surprised when Aizawa announced they'd be performing a test of each of their quirks.

Aizawa explained how U.A. was best known for its "freestyle" educational system, and how in high school the standard no-quirks-allowed gym tests were irrational.

"Bakugō," Aizawa called, catching him a bit off guard, "how far could you throw in high school?"

"Sixty-seven meters." Bakugō proudly stated.

"Great." Aizawa threw a baseball at him, which he caught with ease. Aizawa then motioned for him to come forward. He directed Bakugō to stand in a circle made of chalk.

"Now try it with your quirk. Do whatever you need to," Aizawa instructed, "just don't leave the circle. Give it all you've got."

Bakugō started stretching, determination took over his features.

"DIE!" Bakugō battle-cried as he threw the ball as hard and fast as he could. With a _boom_ , the ball left a trail of smoke and debris in its wake.

When the smoke cloud cleared, the ball was seen charred and still smoking from the very far end of the courtyard.

Aizawa presented the speed radar detector to the class; 705.2 meters.

"It's important for us to know our limits," Aizawa said tiredly, "that's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be."

Everyone was getting very excited. This was their chance to show what they were truly made of!

Everyone was getting very excited, expect Izuku and Nami, that is.

"This is awesome!" Someone from the crowd exclaimed.

""Awesome"...you say?" Aizawa smirked.

"You're hoping to become heroes after four years here...and you think it'll all be fun and games?" That wasn't a question. The class immediately silenced their chattering.

"Right. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged hopeless...and will be expelled."

"Sounds like a competition between Deku and his boring girlfriend to see who fucks up first." Bakugō smirked maliciously.

Nami narrowed her eyes at him from over her shoulder. He caught her glaring and his smirk widened.

"Nice uniform." A small flame appeared in his open palm.

A few of the students started whining about how it was unfair to send them home on the first day.

Aizawa explained how Japan is full of unfairness and how it's the hero's duty to correct it.

He really plans on putting everyone through the wringer.

"The demonstration is over," Aizawa grinned almost sinisterly, "now it's for real."

 **…**

 **Will Nami be able to pass these intense trials and stay in the hero course despite not having a quirk?**

 **How did she become a student at U. A. anyway?**

 **Find out next time in chapter three of Unpredictable Weather!**

 **See you all soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note (Important!)**

 **Letting everyone know, I do not feel comfortable writing about a bunch of high schoolers, so I am changing everyone's age.**

 **All of the characters will be ages 18 years old-21 years old.**

 **U. A. is not a high school anymore, it is now a college.**

 **When referencing Nezu he will no longer be "the principal", he will now be** **the president** **of U.A. College. So if you ever see "the president" anywhere, I am referring to Nezu.**

 **This story will have strong languages and possibly mature scenes not suitable for young readers.**

 **Thank you everyone! Enjoy the third chapter!**

 **…...**

 _Summary: She is a force to be reckoned with, a ticking time bomb of destruction. Everything she touches can and will be destroyed. But...how is that possible if she doesn't have a quirk? Katsuki Bakugo x OC_

 **…**

The first trial was to perform a 50 meter dash.

Everyone was using their quirks to their advantage.

Iida, of course did the best; 3.04 seconds. His quirk blessed him with immense speed, after all.

After Mashirao (7.05 seconds) and Uraraka (7.15 seconds) finished, it was Nami and Todoroki's turn.

"Go." Aizawa yawned.

Not missing a beat, Todoroki created an ice blast with his hands and quickly maneuvered along the chute of ice in the air.

Todoroki Shōto: 4.19 seconds.

He turned to see how far Nami was behind and was mildly impressed to see that she was seconds behind him.

Hōjō Nami: 4.22 seconds.

"That was amazing Nami! You're so fast!" Uraraka cheered.

"I did a lot of sports back in high school." Nami simply stated.

Feeling eyes on her, Nami glanced next to her.

Shōto studied her silently.

 **…**

Soon the final event came around: throwing.

The class was doing fairly well, having at least one impressive score.

Everyone aside from Midoriya that is.

Poor guy hasn't had a single impressive score. Even Nami, despite being quirkless, was a head of him.

"Hōjō, you're up."

Hearing her name, Nami walked into the chalk circle.

She caught the baseball easily.

"Of course you're in last place Deku!" Bakugō teased. "Two quirkless runts and of course the girl is beating him!" He laughed mercilessly.

Nami ignored the chatter and taunting around her, her only focus on the baseball in her grip.

" _What...am I doing?_ "

 **…**

" _This is…"_

 _Nami couldn't believe the envelope she was holding was from U.A. College._

 _It had to have been a prank, but by who? And why?_

 _She flipped it over._

 _No, the red wax seal was as authentic as they came._

 _With much hesitation she opened the envelope._

 _A bright light emerged from the ripped seal._

 _Shocked, Nami dropped the envelope on the kitchen table._

 _A hologram hummed to life._

 _There, projecting from the envelope and on her kitchen cabinet, was the number one hero himself._

" _All Might?" Nami whispered in awe._

" _This is a projection!" His masculine voice bellowed powerfully._

" _A recommendation letter had come to our staff, giving impressive reasoning as to why you should be a student attending U. A. College."_

 _Nami's mouth became ajar._

 _What nonsense was he saying?_

 _What recommendation letter?_

 _Who…?_

" _Because you have been so highly recommended," All Might continued, "it is unnecessary for you to participate in the entrance exams."_

" _The start of the new year begins this upcoming Monday. Our school's female uniform will be delivered Monday morning to your home address, along with all of the other required items, all already paid for."_

" _Someone paid for my school supplies?" Nami shouted in disbelief._

 _The pre recording continued, deaf to her outburst._

" _The class you shall be joining will be our college's number one hero course; located in classroom 1-A. Originally, there were only supposed to be 20 students in the class, but," All Might smiled widely, the smile of a true beacon of hope, "we've made an acception."_

" _You too, young pupil, have the potential to become a true hero!"_

 _With a heroic laugh, the projection faded away, leaving Nami shocked and confused._

 **…**

Nami clenched the baseball tightly.

Someone out there, whoever he or she may be, has some sort of faith in Nami.

Whoever he or she is, they put a lot of time and effort into making sure Nami was right here, in this class, with these students, at this amazing college.

Nami reeled her arm back, getting ready to throw.

That's why she's here. To do her best. To fight against all odds.

To ignore the voices in her head screaming at her to walk away and forget this ever happened.

Because...because someone out there believes in her.

With a strong _whoosh_ Nami released the ball.

Hōjō Nami: 72.28 meters.

"I'm sorry to disappoint," Nami stared directly at Bakugō, "but just because I'm quirkless, doesn't mean I'm some runt of the litter."

Seething, Bakugō growled.

 **…**

 **End of chapter three!**

 **Thank you so much everyone for following my story and adding it to your favorites! You all have no idea how much that means to me!**

 **See you all in chapter four!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note (Important!)**

 **Letting everyone know, I do not feel comfortable writing about a bunch of high schoolers, so I am changing everyone's age.**

 **All of the characters will be ages 18 years old-21 years old.**

 **U. A. is not a high school anymore, it is now a college.**

 **When referencing Nezu he will no longer be "the principal", he will now be** **the president** **of U.A. College. So if you ever see "the president" anywhere, I am referring to Nezu.**

 **This story will have strong languages and possibly mature scenes not suitable for young readers.**

 **Thank you everyone! Enjoy the fourth chapter!**

 **…...**

 _Summary: She is a force to be reckoned with, a ticking time bomb of destruction. Everything she touches can and will be destroyed. But...how is that possible if she doesn't have a quirk? Katsuki Bakugo x OC_

 **…**

Nami checked the time on her phone.

She had about three minutes before she missed the train.

Yesterday's class had taken a lot out of her, she didn't mean to sleep so late.

Gripping her belongings tighter she started to sprint, she was only one block away from the train station.

Thankfully, when she reached the station platform, the train had only just arrived.

Once the sliding doors opened, she stepped in. Nami welcomed the cool air conditioning, happy to be out of the scorching heat.

There was an open seat right by the window, which Nami happily claimed.

As the train began to move, heading towards its next destination, Nami stared out of the window, letting her thoughts overtake her.

 **…**

 _Nami walked out of the chalk circle, feeling triumphant._

 _Bakugō scoffed, but quickly set his gaze on Deku. He looked like he was going to wet himself._

 _Bakugō of course took pleasure in that and began to taunt him._

 _Midoriya threw the ball, which landed at 46 meters. He looked utterly surprised by such a low number._

 _Aizawa explained how he temporarily erased Midoriya's quirk, claiming that he saw how unstable he was at the entrance exam._

 _It was then revealed that Aizawa was the pro hero Eraserhead, having the ability to erase anyone's quirk so long as he doesn't blink._

 _He didn't trust Midoriya to not destroy himself. Even if he used his quirk to do something as simple as toss a ball._

 _Nami, of course since she had not attended the entrance exam, had no idea as to what the professor was referencing._

 _Aizawa's scolding to Midoriya felt personal, especially when he told Midoriya he couldn't become a pro hero with his power._

 _Aizawa definitely ate his words._

 _As Midoriya reeled his arm back, getting ready to throw the baseball, he channeled his power into his index finger, thus breaking it, but making an astounding 705.2 meters; the same score as Bakugō._

 _Nami was surprised that when Izuku used his quirk, his body became injured._

" _It must've been worse at the exam." Nami thought as she watched Midoriya cradle his injured hand to his chest._

 _Nami felt warm, a pulsating heat hitting her back. She turned around._

 _Bakugō had murder in his eyes._

 _He charged at Izuku, looking for blood, but thankfully the professor restrained Bakugō before he killed poor Izuku._

 _After that, the professor announced how he had been lying about expelling a student the entire time, his intentions wanting them to have given it their all._

 _His reveal both angered and relieved class 1-A._

 _After Aizawa dismissed them, Nami couldn't help but keep her focus on Bakugō._

 _He was the only one on the grounds, aside from her of course. He was lost in his own thoughts and Nami had never seen such a loathsome look in her life._

 **…**

" _I wonder why he hates him so much_." Nami pondered to herself, staring at the trees whizzing by.

" _Probably because Izuku had gotten the exact same scoring as him._ "

That man was so self centered. It was disgusting.

"...ck up."

Iida was right. It really was a mystery as to how such an evil man got accepted into the hero course.

"...uck up."

Then again, Nami was in his class as well...

"ARE YOU DEAF OR WHAT?"

Blinking out of her thoughts Nami was nose to nose with the devil himself.

"Get the fuck up! You're in my seat!"

Bakugō's intense anger radiated thick. The bystanders on the train moved as far away from the duo as humanly possible.

"There's another window seat right there." Nami emotionlessly stated, pointing a gloved finger to the other side of the train.

Bakugō was not pleased.

"That seat is my seat. Get your quirkless ass out of it." Bakugō had poison dripping off of each word.

Feeling brave, Nami didn't budge.

"Make me jerk."

Bakugō was taken aback. He in no way expected this worthless girl to stand up to him.

No one talks back to Katsuki Bakugō.

The fact that this piece of garbage was so calm, so unflinching, so unemotional pissed him off even more.

Bakugō grabbed Nami by the front of her uniform collar.

"You think you're better than me bitch?"

Smoke started to rise from his clenched hand. His grip on her uniform tightened.

"You think because you're in the hero course you're all that? Let me tell you," he brought her closer, Nami's poker face still holding strong, "you're absolutely nothing. Die."

Bakugō's free hand ignited.

Using all of her strength, Nami ducked down as fast as she could, tearing her uniform shirt in the process.

His fire blast missed Nami by a hair.

Unfortunately, the fire blast didn't miss the wall behind her.

The train shook.

The wall was now greatly damaged. A gigantic hole, still blazing hot from the blast, revealed the conductor red with rage on the other side.

From her crouched position, Nami punched Bakugō in his balls. Hard.

He fell down with a painful _thud_.

The train halted with a violent stop.

"BRATS!" The conductor screamed, leaning out of the hole Bakugō created.

 **…**

Nami and Bakugō watched the train hastily leave the platform.

Of course they were kicked off.

"I can't believe you nearly killed me over a window seat." Nami said, beyond unamused.

"If you had just gotten the fuck up we would've still been on the damn train and not fucking late to class!" Bakugō yelled, fire nearly spitting from his mouth.

Nami stared off where the train disappeared, then looked down at her now destroyed uniform collar, then at Bakugō who was going off about how useless she was and how the blast should've fried her.

That was the last straw.

"You are the rudest, meanest, nastiest man-child I have ever had the misfortune of meeting."

Nami had a hard time controlling her voice from shaking with anger.

Thunder started to sound over head.

Did the weather forecast say it was going to rain?

"If you were actually as high and mighty as you think, then you would've been recommended. But you weren't though, because you're not, because someone saw more potential in me; a quirkless woman, than they saw in a rotten man like you!"

That struck a nerve.

Bakugō pushed Nami with a ferocious roar.

Blinded by his anger, he didn't realize how much force his push had.

Nami summer-salted backwards on the platform until she reached the edge and fell down onto the tracks.

Nami laid there on the train tracks, willing her head to stop spinning.

She propped herself up on her elbows. Everywhere hurt.

When she attempted to get up, she let out a yelp; her ankle was sprained.

" _It must've been how I landed…"_ Nami cursed at herself. She knew better than this. She's always been so good at controlling her feelings.

Bakugō just has a way of getting under her skin. She hates him for it.

A loud horn cut through the air.

The next train was coming fast down the tracks and straight at Nami.

 **…**

Bakugō was shaking with anger.

How is it a weakling like her was recommended instead of him?

It didn't make any sense.

It pissed him off.

He refused to admit how much her words stung.

That bitch bothers the fuck out of him. He hates her for it.

He turned away and began stomping towards the exit.

Fuck her. Fuck everything about her. Fuck her stupid face and her fucking stupid prissy attitude and her fuc-

A loud horn cut through the air like a knife.

Bakugō paused.

Wait a minute...where the fuck did she go?

Bakugō turned around and scanned the train station platform.

She wasn't anywhere in sight.

Bakugō heard a small yelp. He scanned the area left and right, but the platform was barren.

The train horn blared loudly again.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"You have to be fucking kidding me…"

 **…**

She was too low to the ground to hoist herself up back on to the platform.

Her ankle throbbed with almost unbearable pain.

The train was charging at Nami like a bat out of hell.

Nami was a sitting duck.

" _I'm going to die._ "

Should she be scared?

 _Was_ Nami scared?

The train horn blared loudly again.

Yes. Nami was terrified.

Unblinkingly, Nami stared death straight in the face.

The train came closer and closer and closer and closer.

But then...the unthinkable happened.

Bakugō...mean, selfish, horrible _Bakugō_... _saved_... _her_?

He swooped down faster than lightning.

Not missing a beat, Bakugō scooped Nami up in his arms and flipped them into the safety of the air.

The train continued to zoom on by with no intention of stopping.

Nami flung her arms around Bakugō's neck and hid her face, refusing to look down out of fear of imagining what might've been.

Bakugō remained in the air, one arm having a tight hold on Nami, the other jetting a flame out of his open palm.

He waited until the train was out of sight before descending to the ground.

Once they were landed, Nami forced herself to cease her hiding.

Looking up at Bakugō she saw he wasn't even paying her any mind.

Instead, he was glaring off into the distance where the train had departed, seemingly lost in thought.

"I...I thought you wanted me dead?"

Bakugō directed his glare at Nami.

"I'm not a villain."

Nami stared at him for a moment before looking away.

"I think my ankle-"

"Shut up."

With Nami still in his arms, Bakugō walked to the exit.

 **…**

U. A. College was thankfully less than a thirty minute walk from the train station they were dumped at.

The walk wasn't long...but that didn't make it any less awkward.

Nami was uncomfortably aware of Bakugō's hands on her body.

He could set her on fire any moment he desired. She felt helpless.

But…

 _Bakugō scooped Nami up in his arms and flipped them into the safety of the air._

No.

If he truly wanted her disposed of, he would've walked away.

Nami dared a glance up at him.

Bakugō's expression was in a seemingly permanent scowl, his eyes intently focused straight ahead.

Nami opened her mouth, about to attempt conversation, but Bakugō cut her off before she could get a word out.

"Just because I saved your sorry excuse of a life doesn't mean we have to hold hands and fucking be pals." He didn't even bother to look at her.

So much for that.

 **…**

After what felt like hours, they finally arrived on campus.

Picking up his pace, Bakugō made his way to the medical center.

He'd be damned if anyone saw him bridal carrying this pathetic loser.

Once they reached Recovery Girl's office, Bakugō kicked open the door.

"Goodness! That's one rude way to make an entrance." The nurse huffed, not pleased that someone would be so uncaring towards school property.

"Sprained ankle. She's your damn problem now."

Bakugō threw Nami on one of the infirmary beds.

"I'll go get a brace." The nurse sighed and left the room.

Bakugō turned to leave, very fed up with the whole situation.

"I'm sorry."

Bakugō paused.

"I'm sorry for everything I said," Nami continued, "I'm sorry for doubting you."

Nami's gloved hands tightly gripped the bed sheets under her.

Nami was happy Bakugō had his back to her. This was humiliating enough as it is.

Even so, she had to say all of this to him. She felt guilty.

"I honestly expected you to leave me. I thought I was going to...you're my classmate and for a moment I forgot that we're both on the same side, despite our differences."

Now for the hard part.

"Katsuki...thank you."

He stood there for a moment, his back still to her.

Silently, he left Recovery Girl's office.

Never once looking back.

 **…**

Kirishima smirked devilishly at his friend when he walked into class finally.

"Bakugō," he called to his friend in a sing song voice, "you're awfully late. Any particular reason why?"

Bakugō pulled his chair back loudly, ignoring him.

He was already very agitated.

Kirishima took no notice and continued on, "Rumor has it you and Hōjō were seen dancing around campus together like a couple of love birds."

"WHAT?! I WAS CARRYING HER TO THE NURSE!" Bakugō yelled defensively, he already felt a vein forming on his temple.

"So you _were_ with her this whole time." Kaminari chimed in, grinning widely.

Bakugō couldn't believe he actually fell for that fucking crap.

"Boy, you had us fooled with the whole burning her gym clothes thing." Kirishima laughed, which made Bakugō even more pissed.

Seeing Bakugō's death glare, he laughed even harder.

"Yeah," Kaminari laughed along with him, "and to think you were calling her _Midoriya's_ girlfriend."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

 **…**

 **End of chapter four!**

 **Hope you guys liked it!**

 **Don't forget to add my story to your favorites :-)**

 **Will Bakugō end up strangling Kirishima and Kaminari? Find out next time in the next chapter of Unpredictable Weather!**

 **See you all soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note (Important!)**

 **Letting everyone know, I do not feel comfortable writing about a bunch of high schoolers, so I am changing everyone's age.**

 **All of the characters will be ages 18 years old-21 years old.**

 **U. A. is not a high school anymore, it is now a college.**

 **When referencing Nezu he will no longer be "the principal", he will now be** **the president** **of U.A. College. So if you ever see "the president" anywhere, I am referring to Nezu.**

 **This story will have strong languages and possibly mature scenes not suitable for young readers.**

 **Also, I don't own any rights to the fantastic anime/manga My Hero Academia (unfortunately), I only own my original character (OC) Nami Hōjō.**

 **Thank you everyone! Enjoy!**

… **...**

 _Summary: She is a force to be reckoned with, a ticking time bomb of destruction. Everything she touches can and will be destroyed. But...how is that possible if she doesn't have a quirk? Katsuki Bakugo x OC_

…

Nami moved her pen expertly over her sketchbook paper.

She was both focused on her art and entranced by her thoughts.

It's been one solid week since the day Bakugō had saved Nami's life.

Even though he was the one to have put her in danger in the first place, but, moving on...

Nami had spent that day mostly in the nurse's office.

Ochako and Tsuyu had filled her in on what she missed when she had finally returned back to class; battle training, meeting All Might, and receiving their costumes.

Apparently there was a lot of tension between Midoriya and Bakugō that particular class.

For multiple reasons, Nami was grateful she had missed it all.

Nami switched out her pen for a paintbrush. She dipped the tip of the brush into her orange watercolor paint.

Nami remembered the train ride home from that day as well...

…

 _Yellow police tape was zigzagged over the gaping hole on the train wall._

 _Nami tried to find a seat as far away from the damaged wall as humanly possible._

 _She still wore the leg brace the nurse had given her._

 _Despite the nurse using her recovery quirk to mend Nami's injury, it was just a precaution until Nami was safely home._

 _Nami couldn't find any open seats._

 _Well...except for one._

 _No way was she going through that again._

 _Nami remained standing and held onto the pole next to her, grateful her hands were gloved. Who knows how many people touched this thing? Or if they wash their hands? Nami shivered at the thought. Totally nasty._

 _She stared out of the window as the train began to depart from the station._

 _Nami noticed some people moving away from her. The ones who couldn't create enough distance stared intently at their phones and newspapers._

" _How weird?" Nami thought to herself, puzzled._

 _Nami felt a strong warmth from behind her._

" _No, never mind, it makes sense." Nami thought, mentally sighing._

 _Nami turned her head and who else other than Bakugō was right behind her._

 _He looked terrible._

 _His face was blotchy and his eyes were bloodshot._

" _Was he..._ crying _?" Nami thought in bewilderment._

 _She remembered Ochako explaining to her how Bakugō was very quiet after battle training. Him and Iida had versed her and Izuku. It was the first time they had witnessed Midoriya's power; he had apparently pulverized the building they were in._

 _Could the mere thought of someone being stronger than Bakugō really make him_ that _upset? Or was it because that someone was Izuku?_

 _So many questions Nami didn't dare ask._

 _Bakugō narrowed his eyes at Nami and bared his teeth like a wild animal ready to kill its' prey._

 _He grabbed her wrist and yanked her backwards._

 _Before Nami had a chance to protest, he grabbed her shoulders and forced her down._

 _Nami blinked as realization hit her; he gave up "his" seat._

 _She looked up at him, but his back was facing her._

 _Unknown to Bakugō, Nami smiled._

…

Nami stirred her paintbrush in a cup of water, watching the once crystal blue liquid turn bright orange.

Once cleaned, she dipped her brush in black watercolor paint.

It's been a week since that day.

Despite Bakugō still treating her like a piece of meat, Nami couldn't help but feel a newfound respect for him.

Despite acting like an obnoxious jackass to everyone he meets, _maybe_ Katsuki Bakugō wasn't _completely_ a bad guy.

Nami put down her paintbrush and examined her work.

A beautiful Phoenix was being reborn from its blackened ashes.

3,300.

Nami locked the door to her art room and made her way out of the forest.

…

The entrance to school looked like a madhouse.

A swarm of news reporters blocked the way inside.

Nami saw Izuku hastily running away from the persistent crowd. She also saw a flustered Ochako and rambling Iida being interviewed.

Nami adjusted her bun even though she knew there wasn't a strand of hair out of place. She suddenly felt very self conscious.

Her eyes glued to the ground, she made her way to the entrance.

Immediately the press started to hound Nami with questions regarding All Might.

"When All Might is...huh?! You're the kid from the sludge incident!" A news reporter exclaimed, gaining Nami's attention.

She saw Bakugō grind his teeth. Boy, if looks could kill.

Nami looked between the oblivious reporter and a very obviously pissed off Bakugō.

" _Crap."_

Bakugō reeled his arm back, seconds from smashing the camera that was jammed in his face.

Before his fist came in contact with the camera, a black gloved hand grabbed his arm and forced it down.

"Bakugō," Nami held his arm tight against her, "we're going to be late."

The news reporter was sweating. He looked like he saw the grim reaper himself rise up from hell.

Ignoring Bakugō's foul mouth, she dragged him to class.

…

"Good work with last week's battle training," Aizawa said as he pulled a stack of papers from his desk, "I've looked over your grades and evaluations."

"Bakugō," Aizawa directed his attention to the fiery blond, "grow up already. Stop wasting your talent."

"...got it." Bakugō glared at his desk.

Aizawa turned his attention to Izuku and rolled his eyes. "It seemed Midoriya ended yet another day with a broken arm, if I do recall."

Izuku flinched at his words. Aizawa continued.

"Learn to control your quirk because just trying isn't going to cut it."

Izuku looked down, ashamed.

"But you do have potential, assuming you can overcome this. Work at it, Midoriya. I hate repeating mys-"

"Okay!" Midoriya cut Aizawa off, his eyes full of determination.

"Also, Hōjō," Aizawa narrowed his eyes at her, "unless you're dead, no missing class."

"Yes, sir." Nami, as usual, gave no emotion in her speech or expression.

"Now, onto homeroom business." Aizawa leaned back in his chair behind his desk.

" _What is it…? Another brutal pop quiz?!"_ The class thought in unanimous fear.

"You'll pick a class president."

The class released a sigh of relief. Finally, something normal!

Everyone was nearly jumping out of their seats and waved their hands crazily in the air.

Everyone was very eager to be the next possible class president.

Nami looked down at her notebook paper. " _In all of the normal schools I've attended,"_ Nami thought to herself as she clicked her mechanical pencil, " _the position just entails mundane tasks, so no one wanted to do it."_

" _But in the hero course at U.A…."_ Nami began to doodle, " _it would mean leading a group…"_

Images of lightning and crashing waves flashed in Nami's mind. Realizing what she was drawing, she crossed it out with a dark X.

" _Being class president is a position suited for a top hero in the making,"_ Nami looked out the window, the tip of her mechanical pencil snapped, " _not me."_

" **I got three votes?!"** Izuku's shrill scream snapped Nami out of her thoughts.

Nami turned her attention to the chalkboard. While she was lost in thought, apparently it was decided to have an election for class president.

Nami was shocked to see her name on the board.

" _Two people...voted for...me?"_ Nami thought in astonishment.

In the end, Midoriya (who was shaking like a leaf) and Yaoyorozu stood in front of the class as president and vice president.

Still, Nami couldn't help but wonder who her two mystery voters were.

…

The cafeteria was booming.

Besides students from the hero course, there were also students from the support and business courses scattered around the room; everyone coming together for lunch.

Nami walked to the lunch line. Everything smelled and looked delicious.

Nami placed sweet potato taiyaki and umeboshi onigiri on her tray.

" _The selections here are amazing."_ Nami thought, awestruck by all of the mouthwatering food in front of her.

Nami picked up a hot cup of Hōjicha tea and placed it on her tray. She moved down the line happily.

Nami reached for the last bowl of nabeyaki udon, but a quick hand snatched it away.

"Oops, didn't see you there, quirkless." A velvet voice mocked.

Nami turned to see a tall blond with piercing blue eyes next to her.

"Boy, I thought people were lying when they said a quirkless girl weaseled her way into the hero course." He spoke calmly as he swished around the soup.

"I wonder how you managed that when there were only supposed to be twenty students in each class."

"How do you know I have no quirk?" Nami asked the mystery man.

He smiled which almost made Nami shudder. This guy was giving her all kinds of bad feelings.

"Rumors described the quirkless girl as dull," he took a step toward her, "barren," he took another step toward her, "cold-blooded," he bent down to whisper in her ear, "a zombie."

He poured the nabeyaki udon on her uniform.

Nami gasped, the soup burning her through her clothes.

The blond looked so satisfied with himself, it made Nami's skin crawl.

Before the blond could torment Nami more, a leg shot out and kicked the mystery man right in between his legs from behind.

He let out a strangled groan and fell over.

A super annoyed Kaminari put his loafer on the blond's head.

"You wanna mess with her you mess with me asshole."

A wave of electricity emitted from Kaminari's foot and zapped the fallen bully. Not enough to short circuit himself, but enough to get some revenge.

"Come on Hōjō," Kyoka grabbed Nami by her shoulders and lead her away, "screw this lame ass."

Nami let Kyoka drag her away; she was in too much pain to object.

"Sorry about your uniform, at least it's the end of the day." Kyoka gave Nami some napkins, which she thanked her for.

"I didn't think bullies were allowed in _this_ college." Nami spoke in her usual emotionless manner, but it was hard to keep her eyebrow from twitching in annoyance.

"What a dick." Kaminari joined them at the table, setting down Nami's lunch tray.

"You handled that a lot better than I would've," Denki grinned, "his brain would've been mashed potatoes if he threw hot soup on me!"

"But didn't you just fry him?" Kyoka and Nami deadpanned together.

The blond was still lying on the cafeteria floor burnt, dizzy and drooling. Students either stepped on or maneuvered around him.

"Moving on, moving on," Kaminari waved his hand dismissively, "what I mean is, I would've decked him the second he started to act like I was nothing and he was all mighty."

"That's why I voted for you," He winked at Nami, "I knew you'd keep a level head in high stress situations."

Nami's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You were one of my votes for class president?" She whispered, perplexed.

That was unexpected. Then again, Nami didn't expect anyone to vote for her.

Jiro nodded in agreement. "Quirk or no quirk, a true hero has to know when to fight and when to stand down. They can't let their emotions go haywire or else they'll get sloppy."

Jiro playfully punched Nami's shoulder and smirked. "Personally, I voted for you because anyone able to handle Bakugō's temper tantrums deserves to be president."

Denki and Kyoka laughed.

An ear shattering alarm blared, startling everyone in the cafeteria.

" **SECURITY LEVEL THREE HAS BEEN BROKEN."**

A robotic voice shouted over the loudspeakers.

" **ALL STUDENTS. PLEASE EVACUATE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION."**

This is the part where all hell breaks loose.

…

 **I'm sorry this took forever!**

 **I don't want anyone to think I stopped writing Unpredictable Weather!**

 **With college starting soon I've been a bit preoccupied.**

 **Even so, don't expect me to stop adding chapters unless I actually make an announcement saying it's over.**

 **I've got A LOT planned!**

 **If you guys wanna stay up to date, add my story to your favorites and story alerts!**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note (Important!)**

 **Letting everyone know, I do not feel comfortable writing about a bunch of high schoolers, so I am changing everyone's age.**

 **All of the characters will be ages 18 years old-21 years old.**

 **U. A. is not a high school anymore, it is now a college.**

 **When referencing Nezu he will no longer be "the principal", he will now be** **the president** **of U.A. College. So if you ever see "the president" anywhere, I am referring to Nezu.**

 **This story will have strong languages and possibly mature scenes not suitable for young readers.**

 **Also, I don't own any rights to the fantastic anime/manga My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia (unfortunately), I only own my original character (OC) Nami Hōjō.**

 **Thank you everyone! Enjoy!**

… **...**

 _Summary: She is a force to be reckoned with, a ticking time bomb of destruction. Everything she touches can and will be destroyed. But...how is that possible if she doesn't have a quirk? Katsuki Bakugo x OC_

…

Chairs were flipped.

Food was scattered all over the floor.

Everyone was screaming, some were crying.

Some students fell down, covering their heads for protection, praying they don't get trampled to death.

Every student was running for their lives to the cafeteria exit; uncaring and unaware of the damage they were creating in the midst of their selfishness.

The alarm was still blaring loudly on a loop telling the students to calmly evacuate.

Kaminari tried reaching for Nami, but the crowd had swept her away.

Everyone was pushing and shoving with no remorse.

" _What animals_." Nami thought, appalled.

She didn't know what was going on but, frankly, she didn't care.

All she knew was that she had to get the hell out of this mob.

Hands were pushing and shoving Nami left and right.

" _This is insanity!"_ Nami thought in horror, just as someone hit her back hard enough to make her fall forward.

Before she hit the ground and the students could flatten her, someone grabbed the back of her uniform shirt and yanked her up.

Nami was face to chest with Bakugō.

He held her against him and quickly propelled them both to the sidelines.

Nami's back hit a wall.

Bakugō loomed over her, the students still running and yelling from behind him.

There was a mere inch gap from Bakugō's back and the hysterical students.

They weren't entirely safe, but at least they were out of the crossfire.

"Why is it _I'm_ the one always saving your sorry ass?" Bakugō growled in annoyance, looking down at her.

"I never asked you to."

Once again, Bakugō was too close for comfort.

A student shoved Bakugō hard as they ran past.

He grunted and flattened himself against Nami, shielding her from the unforgiving crowd.

" **You**. **Owe**. **Me**." Bakugō hissed as an elbow jabbed into his ribs.

Nami kept a stoic look, but mentally, she was panicking.

She didn't know what to feel.

Bakugō was so close his body heat was nearly burning her like the soup had.

" **EVERYTHING'S FINE!"**

Tenya's booming, authoritative voice shocked the crowd still.

"It's just the press! There's nothing to panic about," he continued, wobbling on the exit sign hanging over the cafeteria door he was balancing on, "we're fine! This is U. A.! Behave in a way befitting this great institution!"

Everyone remained still, letting his words sink in.

Some of the braver students looked out of the cafeteria windows, confirming that it was indeed just the media.

The press was seen being reprimanded by the police, some of the feistier reporters needing handcuffs to be escorted out.

Shame and embarrassment washed over the students.

They dragged their feet as they walked back to the mess they made, lifting fallen chairs and grabbing napkins to clean thrown food.

Iida released a relieved sigh and jumped down from the exit sign, glad it was over.

…

Bakugō remained over Nami.

Nami stared into his crimson eyes, unsure why he hasn't moved away yet now that the chaos was over.

After what felt like forever, with a scoff, he finally pushed himself off of her.

"Fucking get a grip next time. It isn't my fucking job to be your god damn keeper." Bakugō yelled over his shoulder as he continued to walk away.

Nami barely registered his words, her mind racing.

She stood frozen against the wall, her heartbeat thudding painfully against her chest.

That's the second time Bakugō had saved her life.

"WHY THE FUCK IS MY SHIRT WET?!"

Nami stiffened as Bakugō stomped back over to her.

"I swear to fucking god if this is piss," Bakugō was seething, his anger causing veins on his temple.

"No, of course not! It-" Nami cut herself off mid sentence.

Should she tell him the truth? Would it even matter?

He probably wouldn't care anyway.

"...It...I must've knocked over my soup on myself when the students started freaking out." Nami looked down, unable to look him in the eyes.

Bakugō narrowed his eyes at her.

In all the time he's known her, she's never been one to not maintain eye contact, or hesitate.

"...whatever."

On that note, he walked away.

…

 **End of chapter!**

 **Don't forget to comment and let me know what you all think of the story so far!**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note (Important!)**

 **Letting everyone know, I do not feel comfortable writing about a bunch of high schoolers, so I am changing everyone's age.**

 **All of the characters will be ages 18 years old-21 years old.**

 **U. A. is not a high school anymore, it is now a college.**

 **When referencing Nezu he will no longer be "the principal", he will now be** **the president** **of U.A. College. So if you ever see "the president" anywhere, I am referring to Nezu.**

 **This story will have strong languages and possibly mature scenes not suitable for young readers.**

 **Also, I don't own any rights to the fantastic anime/manga My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia (unfortunately), I only own my original character (OC) Nami Hōjō.**

 **Thank you everyone! Enjoy!**

… **...**

 _Summary: She is a force to be reckoned with, a ticking time bomb of destruction. Everything she touches can and will be destroyed. But...how is that possible if she doesn't have a quirk? Katsuki Bakugo x OC_

…

Nami stood in front of the entrance to school.

She stared ahead at the tall blue glass windowed building.

Everyday, it looks more and more intimidating.

She touched her stomach lightly, feeling the bandages through her uniform shirt.

The soup that jerk dumped on her left painful burns.

"Oops," someone shoved past Nami rudely, "didn't see you there, quirkless."

Son of a gun.

Nami just can't get a break.

His mouth was turned up in a smile but his eyes shone with malice.

"Nami, good morning."

Nami released her breath, just now realizing she was holding it.

Tenya to the rescue.

"Good morning, class president," Nami almost smiled.

Yesterday, once everything was calmed down and the students returned to their classrooms, Izuku had stepped down from his position as class president and nominated Iida to take his place.

Everyone in class 1-A had no objections to the change. Tenya proved himself worthy, being the only one able to calm down the stampede of students; bringing back order and peace to the cafeteria.

He proved himself to be a true leader.

"Let's walk to class together," Tenya put a protective hand on her shoulder, giving the obnoxious blond a pointed look.

His smile widened before he turned on his heel, making his way inside the building.

"Thank you," gratitude was clear in Nami's eyes.

"Has that man given you trouble before?" Iida asked as the duo made their way to class.

"...in the lunchroom yesterday, yes." Nami touched her stomach lightly, which didn't go unnoticed by the new class president.

"Nami, if he's hurt you physically then that's a serious matter." Tenya's voice was commanding but his tone was laced with concern.

"This isn't my first encounter with a bully," Nami said, and right on que, Bakugō marched into classroom 1-A.

His eyes darted to Nami for a moment before he disappeared into the room.

"Even so," Tenya continued, his hand pausing on the door handle, "if it happens again, I trust you to come straight to me."

He offered Nami a kind smile, "I'd like to think everyone in this class are all friends. So, if someone were to hurt my friend, I'd like to do everything in my power to make sure it never happens again."

Tenya opened the door and went to his desk. Nami remained outside, absorbing his words.

" _Friends?"_

"Good morning Nami!" Ochako bounced up to her, smiling.

Nami turned towards her, mildly surprised to see a piece of gum floating in front of her.

"Yesterday was pretty crazy, huh? Ready for class?" She smiled widely, her pink chewing gum bright between her teeth.

Nami took the floating gum and popped it in her mouth.

"Of course, after you." Nami held the door open for her.

Ochako skipped inside.

Nami lingered in the doorway for a moment, scanning the room.

Everyone was socializing and smiling.

"Hey, Nami!" Denki waved, "wild ride yesterday, eh?" He laughed wholeheartedly.

" _Friends..."_

"Good morning everyone, yes, it was pretty hectic."

Nami closed the door behind her.

…

"Now, for today's basic hero training," Aizawa said, standing in front of the class, "this time, All Might, myself, and one other will supervise."

This caught the attention of the class. What sort of activity would require three professors?

"Um, what're we doing, exactly?" Sero questioned.

"Preparing you for disaster relief, from fires to floods. It's rescue training!"

Excited chatter rang throughout the room. Rescue training sounded so cool!

Aizawa silenced the chatter, telling the students to change into their costumes and to meet him outside when they were done.

Due to the location site being a bit remote, it'd be easiest to travel by bus.

Everyone raced out of the room once Aizawa dismissed them, eager to change and start rescue training.

Nami was the only one still sitting at her desk.

She opened her notebook paper, flipping to the drawing she had unconsciously made yesterday.

She stared at it for a moment before ripping it out of her notebook, crumpling it up, and throwing it in the garbage bin.

…

Nami was last to arrive on the bus.

She had waited in the bathroom stall until all of the girls had exited the locker room.

Not only did she not want to be questioned about her bandages, but she couldn't think of any excuse as to why she had no costume to change into.

"Eh? Hōjō, where's your costume?" Ochako asked in confusion.

Nami wore her burnt gym clothes.

"I actually didn't submit any designs..." Nami admitted, "I just…" she trailed off, unable to figure out what to say.

"That's okay! Maybe you'll think of something later on." Izuku encouraged, sensing her discomfort, "we'll be the odd ones out. My costume got torn up in battle training, so I'm stuck with my gym clothes too!" He laughed in embarrassment.

"Hōjō, take a seat so we can leave." Aizawa ordered before drifting back off to sleep in his seat.

The only seat available on the bus was next to Tenya.

"Hello again." Iida smiled kindly as Nami claimed the seat next to him.

…

Bakugō was seated next to Jiro. She had her eyes glued to the novel she brought, her music blasting in her ears.

She isn't one for much conversation, especially on long bus rides. Bakugō had chosen to sit next to her because he knew she wasn't going to bother him.

He rested his elbow against the window, his chin in his palm.

Everyone was chatting it up on the bus; especially Tenya and Nami.

Since when had they become so close?

Bakugō remembered seeing them walk to class together this morning. The fuck was that about? Better yet; why the fuck did it bug him?

He dared a glance at the duo.

Glasses and quirkless were talking about who fucking cares what, looking all disgustingly happy like some idiot couple.

What a load of horse shit.

" _Tch. Fucking losers."_ He thought in annoyance, already feeling his blood boil.

Sensing she was being watched, Nami looked towards him.

Their eyes met.

Bakugō narrowed his eyes at her before looking away, directing his attention out of the window.

"You wanna talk strong and cool? That'd be Todoroki and Bakugō."

Hearing his name caught Bakugō's attention.

Apparently while he was zoned out in his thoughts, his classmates had begun talking about each other's quirks.

"But Bakugō's so unhinged he'd never be popular." Tsuyu stated, setting Bakugō off.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY FROG FACE?!" Bakugō stood up fast, disturbing Jiro.

"We've only barely started socializing and already you've made it abundantly clear to us the unpleasantness of your steamed turd of a personality." Kaminari jabbed, smirking when Bakugō started shaking with rage.

Boy, making him mad was too entertaining. It was so easy, it should really be a crime.

"Yeah, okay, Mr. Vocabulary," Bakugō shouted angrily, gripping the seat in front of him so tight his knuckles were turning white, "how about I pound you?!"

"There will be no violence on this bus." Tenya cut in, his authoritative side as class president taking over.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business?!" Bakugō's head was pounding, so much for a peaceful bus ride.

"Why don't you mind your temper?" Nami countered, void of emotion.

Bakugō growled in frustration, his temples were throbbing with newly formed veins.

"Why don't you go back to sucking off your new boyfriend?!"

Nami's eyebrows shot up in shock.

"Bakugō that is no way to speak to a lady!" Tenya scolded, his face burning.

"Everyone shut up!" Aizawa's voice, tired as it may be, silenced the bus in a heartbeat.

"We're here." He yawned, stretching his stiff limbs.

…

 **End of chapter 7!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **If anyone wants to send over fan-art, please private message me for my email address! I'd love to know how you all imagine Nami's appearance!**

 **Don't forget to review my story! I love receiving feedback from you guys :-)**

 **I never thought my story would take off as it did, and it makes me so happy that people are actually enjoying it!**

 **Thank you everyone for adding my story to your alerts/favorites!**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note (Important!)**

 **Letting everyone know, I do not feel comfortable writing about a bunch of high schoolers, so I am changing everyone's age.**

 **All of the characters will be ages 18 years old-21 years old.**

 **U. A. is not a high school anymore, it is now a college.**

 **When referencing Nezu he will no longer be "the principal", he will now be** **the president** **of U.A. College. So if you ever see "the president" anywhere, I am referring to Nezu.**

 **This story will have strong languages and possibly mature scenes not suitable for young readers.**

 **Also, I don't own any rights to the fantastic anime/manga My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia (unfortunately), I only own my original character (OC) Nami Hōjō.**

 **Thank you everyone! Enjoy!**

… **...**

 _Summary: She is a force to be reckoned with, a ticking time bomb of destruction. Everything she touches can and will be destroyed. But...how is that possible if she doesn't have a quirk? Katsuki Bakugo x OC_

…

The indoor dome of the rescue training grounds was massive.

All sorts of different obstacles were set up for different types of disasters.

There was a flood zone, landslide zone, conflagration zone, and the list went on and on.

Space Hero Thirteen, dressed in his full astronaut hero gear, was at the entrance gate waiting for class 1-A's arrival.

All Might was nowhere to be found.

Thirteen explained how after his morning commute he needed to rest and would be joining them later on.

No one was worried hearing his words; it's _All Might_ after all, _the number one hero_.

Even the greatest of beings need to take a breather every now and then.

"Before we begin the training simulations, I have a few points to make," Thirteen explained, "as I'm sure many of you are aware, my quirk is called "black hole." It can suck and tear apart anything."

"And you've used it to save people in all sorts of disasters!" Midoriya praised while Ochako nodded eagerly in agreement.

Thirteen's demeanor darkened.

The class felt the air grow thick with tension.

"Indeed...however...my power could easily kill," Thirteen stared at his open gloved palm, "I've no doubt there are some among you with similar abilities."

Nami closed her eyes, trying desperately to calm her nerves.

The rest of Thirteen's lecture became white noise to Nami.

Thirteen's voice echoed in her mind: "... _easily kill…easily kill..."_

" **HUDDLE UP AND DON'T MOVE!"**

Nami was startled out of her panic attack by her professor's unexpected shouting.

A black vortex was swirling open in the middle of the training grounds.

A terrifying looking man with a detached hand covering his face emerged from the tear.

Behind him...an army of villains.

…

"I wonder if some dead kids will bring All Might here?" The man with the detached hands covering his face and body spoke with childlike curiosity.

The students were trying to remain calm.

Wasn't there an alarm system? Sensors? How could an army of villains get past U.A.'s elite security system?

"Kaminari. Try using your quirk to signal for help." Aizawa ordered.

"Professor you can't fight them all alone!" Izuku pleaded as Aizawa put on his goggles.

"No good hero is a one trick pony." Aizawa cut off Midoriya's rambling and jumped into battle, leaving Thirteen to take care of the students.

"We're just going to leave him…?" Nami whispered to herself, fear almost evident in her small voice.

She watched Aizawa take down one villain after the other with ease, but she wasn't fooled; he'll tire out eventually.

"He's a big boy and can take care of himself. Now move it!" Bakugō yelled and shoved Nami along with the rest of the evacuating students.

They almost reached the exit, but a black cloud of smoke appeared in front of the retreating students, halting their escape.

"Greetings," the cloud of smoke morphed into the shape of a man, "we are the league of villains."

His smoky figure grew tall, looming over class 1-A.

"We were under the impression that All Might would be here today...well, no matter. I'll kill you all, then him later."

Before the villain could engulf the students in his black fog, Kirishima and Bakugō leapt into action.

Kirishima hardened his arm, reeling back and getting ready to deliver a painful punch, while Bakugō pulled back the grenade pin to his grenadier bracer.

With a loud _boom_ their hits landed on the villain head on.

"Not if we end you first." Bakugō said cockily.

"Betcha didn't see that coming!" Kirishima gloated.

"Both of you get behind me!" Thirteen yelled, his hand extended out towards the villain, a compartment on the tip of his pointer finger opened.

It was too late.

The villain's black smoke surrounded the students.

Tenya grabbed Ochako and Nami, holding onto them for dear life around their waists while his engines blasted, fighting against the villain's wind that threatened to suck them up.

When the smoke cleared Thirteen, Nami, Tenya, Mina, Ochako, Mezo, Sero and Sato were the only ones left.

"Wh...where is everybody else?" Nami questioned to no one in particular.

Nami looked left and right.

Her stomach tightened.

So many of her classmates were missing.

"They've been scattered but they're all in the facility." Thirteen's words immediately calmed some of Nami's worries.

" _They aren't dead!"_

Nami released a shaky relieved sigh.

The villain swirled around before them.

They weren't out of the woods yet.

Thirteen ordered Tenya to use his quirk to escape and get reinforcements.

He wasn't thrilled to be abandoning his classmates, and argued at first, but after some words of encouragement he knew he was the only one who had a chance of getting out.

No one was as fast as him.

Thirteen extended his pointer finger and used his quirk, trying desperately to suck the villain in his black hole.

"Thirteen. Looks like a disaster relief hero can't measure up to even the most ordinary of villains when it comes to a fight."

The villain opened up a warp gate behind their professor.

"And now you find yourself ripped apart by your own power." The villain laughed triumphantly.

Thirteen's black hole ripped open the back of his astronaut suit.

Flesh and fabric was seen being sucked into the villain's warp gate.

Thirteen fell down.

" **Professor!"** Mina and Sero screamed in horror.

In that moment, the world stopped.

Nami watched her classmates panic and move in slow motion.

If Thirteen wasn't dead, he was definitely severely injured.

She stood stone still.

Her body was frozen.

This isn't happening.

None of this is real.

How long ago was it they were on the bus?

A few minutes?

It took a mere _few minutes_ for the world to crash and burn?

" _I'm so sorry about him, are you alright? Or-uh is your uniform?" His green eyes showed concern._

Nami's body began to tremble.

" _I'm Midoriya Izuku," the young man offered a sweet smile._

Why was she here?

" _My name is Ochako Uraraka," she smiled sweetly, "forget about that meathead! You don't need his support when you have ours."_

Ochako, teary eyed and enraged, charged at the villain.

" _Well," Uraraka chewed, blew, and popped a bright pink bubble, "you're our classmate aren't you?" She stated more than asked._

Nami's heart ached.

 _Not missing a beat, Bakugō scooped Nami up in his arms and flipped them into the safety of the air._

While the villain's attention was directed on stopping a running Iida, Ochako used her quirk and sent the villain to the air, allowing Tenya to escape.

 _Nami blinked as realization hit her; he gave up "his" seat._

An inhuman screech echoed off of the dome walls, slicing through Nami's racing thoughts.

That's when it hit her; this villain was a distraction.

The real monster...it...

It's...

With no control of her body, Nami ran.

…

 _A super annoyed Kaminari put his loafer on the blond's head._

Nami ignored her classmates yelling at her to stop and come back.

" _You wanna mess with her you mess with me asshole."_

Nami ran like her life depended on it.

 _A wave of electricity emitted from Kaminari's foot and zapped the fallen bully._

No, her classmates lives depended on it.

" _That's why I voted for you," He winked at Nami, "I knew you'd keep a level head in high stress situations."_

Nami's legs ached.

 _Jiro playfully punched Nami's shoulder and smirked. "Personally, I voted for you because anyone able to handle Bakugō's temper tantrums deserves to be president."_

She ran faster.

 _Denki and Kyoka laughed._

The inhuman screech sounded again, cutting the air like a blade.

 _He offered Nami a kind smile, "I'd like to think everyone in this class are all friends. So, if someone were to hurt my friend, I'd like to do everything in my power to make sure it never happens again."_

Nami was panting, her lungs were on fire.

" _A recommendation letter had come to our staff, giving impressive reasoning as to why you should be a student attending U. A. College."_

Nami slid to an abrupt halt.

The sight before her made her eyes grow wide in pure terror.

" _You too, young pupil, have the potential to become a true hero!" All Might laughed heroically._

…

 **End of chapter 8!**

 **Will Nami come to the rescue?**

 **Was the kindness of her classmates enough to drive her on?**

 **Or will she crash and burn just like Thirteen?**

 **Find out in the next chapter of Unpredictable Weather!**

 **See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note (Important!)**

 **Letting everyone know, I do not feel comfortable writing about a bunch of high schoolers, so I am changing everyone's age.**

 **All of the characters will be ages 18 years old-21 years old.**

 **U. A. is not a high school anymore, it is now a college.**

 **When referencing Nezu he will no longer be "the principal", he will now be** **the president** **of U.A. College. So if you ever see "the president" anywhere, I am referring to Nezu.**

 **This story will have strong languages and possibly mature scenes not suitable for young readers.**

 **Also, I don't own any rights to the fantastic anime/manga My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia (unfortunately), I only own my original character (OC) Nami Hōjō.**

 **Thank you everyone! Enjoy!**

… **...**

 _Summary: She is a force to be reckoned with, a ticking time bomb of destruction. Everything she touches can and will be destroyed. But...how is that possible if she doesn't have a quirk? Katsuki Bakugo x OC_

…

In nightmares, there's always a monster.

It was massive and muscular, its brain was exposed on the top of its head and it had a gigantic beak like mouth with razor sharp teeth.

The eyes of the monster were full of madness.

Professor Aizawa was sprawled face down before the beast; twisted, bloody and broken.

The man with the detached hands covering his body laughed gleefully.

It's hard to wake up from a nightmare if you aren't even asleep.

Shōto, Kirishima and Bakugō were hiding behind trees in the forest section of the simulation grounds, watching the sight before them with clenched jaws and eyes full of rage.

After the mist villain had separated them from their classmates and dumped them into different sections of the dome, they each had to fight off monumental swarms of villains.

It was made apparent that the villains they faced had no idea what the college students' quirks were, which was a very large advantage.

Thankfully, after defeating them, the trio had met up by chance while trying to find their way back to Thirteen and their classmates.

The last thing they expected to come across was Eraserhead taken down.

Todoroki narrowed his eyes at the disturbing sight.

"We have to do something but if we touch him…" Kirishima trailed off, sweat beading down his temple.

"We can't just fucking stand here." Bakugō growled but he knew Kirishima was right.

If the fingers of the villain with the detached hands touched them...their bodies will decay.

Just like the skin on Aizawa's arm.

"Guys I'm strong but," Eijirō swallowed, "I can't hit the handsy freak. Not to mention, that _thing_ is indestructible."

The black monstrosity lifted its leg high and stomped down on their professor's back.

Aizawa screamed.

"Then you stay here like a pussy while I take down the big guns!"

Todoroki grabbed the back of Bakugō's mask, yanking him back and preventing him from flying off to his death.

"You can't just dive in. We need a plan." Todoroki said as he eyed the villains carefully, trying to anticipate their next move.

Bakugō was seething.

"What we need is to save Aizawa!"

"Bakugō no!" Eijirō reached for his fiery friend but it was too late.

Bakugō charged at the monster full speed, ignoring the small voice in his head yelling at him that he made a bad call.

The monster looked towards Bakugō, its head tilted to the side in what appeared to be curiosity.

Before Bakugō could blink the monster vanished and appeared behind him.

" **FUCK!"** Bakugō cursed in pain, the monster's large fist punching the middle of his back with unimaginable strength.

Bakugō tumbled to the ground.

He laid on his back coughing and spitting up saliva mixed with blood.

Shit. That sucked.

Wincing, with great effort Bakugō forced himself to stand up.

His back felt like he was hit by a bulldozer; and that's putting it lightly.

A large shadow engulfed Bakugō.

He let out a surprised gasp and looked up.

The monster had propelled himself into the air, aiming straight for Bakugō.

Its intention was to smash Bakugō like it did Aizawa.

At the great speed the monster was going, Bakugō had no time to dodge.

Bakugō stared at the monster with wide eyes.

He was completely fucked.

But then...the monster froze.

Literally.

"What...the hell…?" Bakugō whispered in disbelief.

…

An enormous ice glacier appeared seemingly from thin air.

The glacier was intimidatingly high, reaching all the way to the ceiling of the dome.

Within the clear crystal blue ice was the creature; trapped.

Bakugō's surprise quickly morphed into severe irritation.

"HALF N' HALF BASTARD!" Bakugō stomped over to Shōto, smoke steaming up from his tightly clenched fists.

"I fucking had it covered! I don't need you of all fucking people to save me like some shitty damsel you piece of shit!"

Shōto wasn't paying attention to him.

He stood stone still, his usually stoic face was full of shock.

"That wasn't me." He said barely above a whisper, but Bakugō heard him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T Y-"

Bakugō's words caught in his throat.

Her hands were outstretched in front of her.

Her trademark black gloves were in tatters.

She was panting; adrenaline pulsing through her veins.

Bakugō's jaw dropped to the floor.

"N-Nami?" Kirishima stuttered.

But...wasn't she quirkless?

…

 **I AM SO PAINFULLY SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER!**

 **College started (unfortunately) and my classes are killing me slowly.**

 **I've been trying to make time to continue this story because I'll be damned if I don't finish it!**

 **Thank you to all of my followers for being so patient with me! You guys are the best!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter of Unpredictable Weather!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note (Important!)**

 **Letting everyone know, I do not feel comfortable writing about a bunch of high schoolers, so I am changing everyone's age.**

 **All of the characters will be ages 18 years old-21 years old.**

 **U. A. is not a high school anymore, it is now a college.**

 **When referencing Nezu he will no longer be "the principal", he will now be** **the president** **of U.A. College. So if you ever see "the president" anywhere, I am referring to Nezu.**

 **This story will have strong languages and possibly mature scenes not suitable for young readers.**

 **Also, I don't own any rights to the fantastic anime/manga My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia (unfortunately), I only own my original character (OC) Nami Hōjō.**

 **Thank you everyone! Enjoy!**

… **...**

 _Summary: She is a force to be reckoned with, a ticking time bomb of destruction. Everything she touches can and will be destroyed. But...how is that possible if she doesn't have a quirk? Katsuki Bakugo x OC_

…

 _ **LAST TIME ON UNPREDICTABLE WEATHER!**_

" _HALF N' HALF BASTARD!" Bakugō stomped over to Shōto, smoke steaming up from his tightly clenched fists._

" _I fucking had it covered! I don't need you of all fucking people to save me like some shitty damsel you piece of shit!"_

 _Shōto wasn't paying attention to him._

 _He stood stone still, his usually stoic face was full of shock._

" _That wasn't me." He said barely above a whisper, but Bakugō heard him._

" _WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T Y-"_

 _Bakugō's words caught in his throat._

 _Her hands were outstretched in front of her._

 _Her trademark black gloves were in tatters._

 _She was panting; adrenaline pulsing through her veins._

 _Bakugō's jaw dropped to the floor._

" _N-Nami?" Kirishima stuttered._

 _But...wasn't she quirkless?_

…

The material of her black gloves were scattered at her feet, revealing electric blue nails.

Nami was breathing heavily and her ears were ringing.

Her classmates stared at her with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

The ice trapping the monster began to crack.

Nami expected as much; this villain wasn't going to be defeated _that_ easily.

The beast shattered its temporary prison.

Nami's heart was pounding hard against her chest.

"I…"

The demon roared.

"I…"

Nami's feet lifted off of the ground; she was hovering in midair.

Her decision was made.

" **I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!"**

Nami flew fast at the monster.

Determination was painted all over her face.

This is the most emotion she's shown all school year.

Once Nami was inches apart from the nightmarish being, she thrusted her hands out in front of her; her white nails shining bright.

A strong gust of wind threw the villain back and into the flood zone, causing a massive splash.

Before the villain could recover from the attack, Nami flung her arms high above her head.

The water from the wide lake shot upward like a geyser.

The villain was swallowed by the gushing water.

Struggling, Nami turned her turquoise nailed hands so her palms were facing one another.

Bright red blood streamed from Nami's nostrils as she tried to bring her hands down, all the while trying to press her palms together.

The closer her palms were to touching the more compact the water became.

The water was twisting rapidly, swirling the villain around in an aquatic tornado.

Nami screamed at the top of her lungs.

She couldn't hold it anymore.

The water rapidly ascended to the ceiling of the dome.

The villain smashed against the glass windows; fortunately nothing shattered.

The lake water rained down.

Nami was dizzy but forced her pain away.

She can't afford to be weak.

Nami lifted her foot and stomped on the ground, creating a decently large crack.

Nami lifted her emerald nailed hands up; a giant rock from the broken earth following her movements.

Nami threw it at the villain.

"She has more than one quirk?!" Eijirō shouted, not believing what's happening before his very eyes.

The villain dodged the rock; leaping on top of it and using it for momentum to kick off of and fly at Nami.

Nami took to the sky, barely avoiding the monster's attack.

The monster's punch dented the ground where Nami should've been, causing rocks and pebbles to fly up from the intense impact of its fist.

This was an advantage for Nami.

Still in the air, Nami controlled the boulders the monster had made and flung them one by one at it; trying desperately to hit the speedy devil.

"WATCH OUT!" Kirishima yelled, barely dodging the boulders being flung every which way.

"She can't control her quirk!" Todoroki shouted in realization, creating a thick ice wall from his palms to shield himself from the oncoming stray rocks.

Bakugō shot a flame from his palm, shattering the giant boulder that tried to crush him into thousands of tiny pebbles.

" **WATCH WHAT YOU'RE FUCKING DOING!"** Bakugō screamed enraged.

"I-I'm sorry!" Nami shouted in embarrassment and shame.

Her attention was directed to her classmates, scanning each of them over from the sky and making sure she didn't cause any harm.

That was a stupid move.

Taking advantage of the opening, the villain jumped to the sky.

Nami turned back towards the villain and barely had time to scream.

The powerful fist of the monster smashed Nami's face head-on.

Between the immense speed the monster was going and the awesome strength behind the punch; Nami was defeated.

She fell from the sky.

…

Shōto acted quickly.

Wasting no time, he blasted the air in front of him and slid fast on the chute of ice.

Before Nami's head hit the ground, Todoroki caught her.

He stared at her unconscious form in his arms.

Her nose was bloody and bent awkwardly; obviously broken.

Her bottom lip was split and probably needed stitches.

Even out cold, her breathing was labored.

All things considered; she's one lucky son of a bitch.

That beast is **stupid strong** and _punched her in the face_ yet somehow she's still alive.

She's fortunate to have such minor wounds.

" _This woman…"_ Shōto thought to himself, completely perplexed by the battle he had witnessed.

…

Bakugō stared at Nami's limp body in icy-hot's arms.

She was injured but breathing; shockingly.

He's surprised his back isn't broken from the hit he took earlier.

Or maybe it is and his adrenaline and pride is preventing him from feeling the immense pain he knows he'll definitely feel tomorrow.

Nami got rocked in the face by that black bastard though.

She's lucky she still has a face.

The relief Bakugō felt after watching Nami's chest rise and fall paled in comparison to his absolute furry.

His jaw was clenched so tightly he wouldn't have been surprised if he accidentally broke his own teeth.

The blood vessels in both of his eyes popped as veins throbbed against his temples.

The fingertips of his twitching hands sparked rapidly.

As if Deku revealing he had powers wasn't bad enough all fucking ready.

…

 **Thank you so much everyone for being so patient with me!**

 **I hope you all know I'm trying to not make you wait too long for the next chapter!**

 **Hopefully my professors stop giving me so much homework so I can have more free time to write!**

 **I love writing this so much! It's so much fun!**

 **I especially love how everyone enjoys my story too!**

 **You guys are the best!**

 **Don't forget to comment on my story and I'll see you all in the next chapter of Unpredictable Weather!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note (Important!)**

 **Letting everyone know, I do not feel comfortable writing about a bunch of high schoolers, so I am changing everyone's age.**

 **All of the characters will be ages 18 years old-21 years old.**

 **U. A. is not a high school anymore, it is now a college.**

 **When referencing Nezu he will no longer be "the principal", he will now be** **the president** **of U.A. College. So if you ever see "the president" anywhere, I am referring to Nezu.**

 **This story will have strong languages and possibly mature scenes not suitable for young readers.**

 **Also, I don't own any rights to the fantastic anime/manga My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia (unfortunately), I only own my original character (OC) Nami Hōjō.**

 **Thank you everyone! Enjoy!**

… **...**

 _Summary: She is a force to be reckoned with, a ticking time bomb of destruction. Everything she touches can and will be destroyed. But...how is that possible if she doesn't have a quirk? Katsuki Bakugo x OC_

…

 _The enraged voices of a man and woman arguing echoed off the walls of the hallway._

 _Three year old Nami walked down the large stairs and towards the door where all the noise was coming from; awoken from her sleep by the fighting._

 _A light shined brightly from the crack under the door._

 _Why were the lights on in the kitchen so late at night?_

 _Nami's heartbeat pulsed loudly against her chest; she was scared._

 _The voices grew more hysterical the closer Nami walked._

 _Once in front of the door, Nami stood on her tiptoes._

 _Hesitantly, she looked inside of the keyhole on the door._

…

Nami released a startled scream as she shot up in bed faster than a speeding bullet.

That was a mistake.

Nami groaned in pain as she fell backwards and back onto the softness of the mattress.

Her body was sore and ached with every movement.

" _It was just a nightmare…"_

Or at least Nami told herself.

It took a few minutes, but Nami finally calmed down enough to attempt sitting up in the bed.

Gingerly, she tried positioning herself back up.

Confusion washed over Nami as she took in her surroundings.

Nami tried to will her headache away so she could think clearly.

This certainly wasn't her bedroom.

White painted walls, white beds, white window curtains...oh, of course.

Nami was in the nurse's office.

The disgustingly strong smell of lemon disinfectant suffocating the air should've been a dead giveaway.

She touched her face and felt bandages on her nose and a scab on her mouth.

Wait…

Nami looked down at her bare hands.

" _Oh...right...I destroyed them when I…"_

Nami flexed her neutral nailed fingers.

She felt numb from the inside out.

"You took quite the beating."

Nami hid her hands quickly under the blankets.

"Oh, please," Recovery Girl chuckled, "your nails were changing all sorts of colors in your sleep."

Nami stared down at her lap, unsure of what to do.

"Your split lip is healed along with your broken nose," Recovery Girl said as she jumped into her swivel chair, "keep the bandages on until you're home in case you start bleeding again."

"Thank you," Nami said softly, her gaze still intensely fixated on her lap.

The sunlight shining through the windows caught Nami's attention immediately.

She was a bit afraid to ask, but...

"How long was I passed out for?" Nami questioned.

She could hear birds chirping outside.

"Thirty six hours."

"It's the next day?!" Nami shouted, staring at the clock hanging on the wall above the nurse and not believing it.

"We already contacted your household. Don't worry, no one thinks you're missing or dead."

Nami sighed in relief.

"Wait! My classmates, my professor...!" Nami felt panic creep up as she remembered the army of villains ambushing her and her classmates.

The last thing she remembered was the massive fist of the beast crashing against her skull before everything went black.

She couldn't believe that thing put her in a coma.

 _The inhuman screech of the monster echoed in the back of Nami's mind._

Actually...never mind, she could believe it.

"Calm down, calm down. Everyone is safe and sound," the nurse soothingly reassured.

The nurse explained to Nami that All Might and the rest of the staff had come to the rescue thanks to Tenya reaching campus and bringing back reinforcements.

"You know you can't hide in here forever," the nurse said gently, "now I know it isn't my place to know why you enrolled as "quirkless" when you obviously aren't, but your classmates definitely deserve an explanation."

Nami's mouth formed into a thin line.

"My nails change color based off of my emotions. Not much of a power."

"Don't insult my intelligence!" The nurse yelled which made Nami flinch.

"News about what you did to that mutant villain is spreading around campus like wildfire."

The nurse hopped off of her chair and made her way to the exit.

She paused in the doorway.

"If you want to lie to everyone and say that you're completely ordinary, fine. But don't lie to yourself."

The nurse closed the door behind her softly.

To Nami, she might as well have slammed it.

Nami put her head in her black nailed hands; self hatred threatening to consume her.

…

"Do you think she's okay?" Izuku pondered aloud as he stared at Nami's empty desk.

He couldn't shake the image of Nami's disfigured form hanging limp in Shōto's arms from his head.

"You didn't see her yesterday, she's mega tough." Kirishima reassured with a grin, placing his arm around Midoriya's shoulders.

Though, he didn't want to admit he was hella worried himself.

"Why would she enroll as "quirkless"? It doesn't make any sense." Denki said, completely at a loss.

After everyone was back on campus, Kirishima wasted no time filling everyone in on the battle he had witnessed.

It was unbelievable Nami was capable of so much.

"I don't trust her," Todoroki admitted, which earned a few surprised gasps from his classmates.

"I had my suspicions during the 50 meter dash. No quirkless person can run that far in under 4 seconds." Todoroki explained.

"Quirk or no quirk, who cares? I just want her to be safe." Ochako said, worried for her fallen friend.

The classroom door slid open.

Nami's eyes were glued to her shoes.

She still wore her charred gym clothes from yesterday.

Her nose was covered in bandages, a scab was formed on the center of her lower lip and greenish yellow bruises were scattered around her face.

" _Nami!_ " Everyone yelled in a mix of relief and confusion.

Immediately everyone started bombarding her with questions.

What was her quirk exactly?

Why did she enroll as quirkless?

Was she okay?

Where were her gloves?

Nami was getting overwhelmed.

Was the room becoming smaller or was that just her claustrophobia kicking in?

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Tenya shielded Nami from her classmates.

"Nami, are you alright?" Iida asked her gently.

Nami looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"I…" was all she was able to manage.

"Nami, your nails!" Ochako shouted in surprise as she watched Nami's nails change color.

"They...change color based off my emotions," Nami admitted, unable to hide her colorful nails.

"That's why you wore those gloves all the time," Midoriya concluded.

Nami meekly nodded.

Before anyone could react, a hand shot out and grabbed the back of Iida's hair.

Tenya was flung backwards and crashed into the desks of Sero and Aoyama.

"Totally not beautiful!" Yūga exclaimed.

Denki and Momo rushed to Iida's aid.

Tenya was on his back, sprawled painfully on top of the fallen desks.

His glasses had fallen off from the harsh impact.

Both of his lenses were cracked.

Ignoring the commotion behind him, Bakugō grabbed Nami by her throat and slammed her against the door frame.

" **You.** "

Was all Bakugō said.

…

 **Thank you everyone for being so patient with me!**

 **Next chapter will be up soon I promise!**

 **Stay up to date and add my story to your alerts / favorites!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **See you all soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note (Important!)**

 **Letting everyone know, I do not feel comfortable writing about a bunch of high schoolers, so I am changing everyone's age.**

 **All of the characters will be ages 18 years old-21 years old.**

 **U. A. is not a high school anymore, it is now a college.**

 **When referencing Nezu he will no longer be "the principal", he will now be** **the president** **of U.A. College. So if you ever see "the president" anywhere, I am referring to Nezu.**

 **This story will have strong languages and possibly mature scenes not suitable for young readers.**

 **Also, I don't own any rights to the fantastic anime/manga My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia (unfortunately), I only own my original character (OC) Nami Hōjō.**

 **Thank you everyone! Enjoy!**

… **...**

 _Summary: She is a force to be reckoned with, a ticking time bomb of destruction. Everything she touches can and will be destroyed. But...how is that possible if she doesn't have a quirk? Katsuki Bakugo x OC_

…

 _ **LAST TIME ON UNPREDICTABLE WEATHER!**_

 _Before anyone could react, a hand shot out and grabbed the back of Iida's hair._

 _Tenya was flung backwards and crashed into the desks of Sero and Aoyama._

" _Totally not beautiful!" Yūga exclaimed._

 _Denki and Momo rushed to Iida's aid._

 _Tenya was on his back, sprawled painfully on top of the fallen desks._

 _His glasses had fallen off from the harsh impact._

 _Both of his lenses were cracked._

 _Ignoring the commotion behind him, Bakugō grabbed Nami by her throat and slammed her against the doorframe._

" _ **You.**_ "

 _Was all Bakugō said._

…

They say in the final moments of your existence, your life flashes before your very eyes.

That wasn't the case for Nami.

Instead, she was trapped in the moment, staring at her demise straight in the eyes.

"Kaachan stop!" Midoriya screamed, about to intervene, but abruptly stopped when Bakugō's ignited hand aimed towards him.

No one was getting in his way.

Bakugō held Nami up against the doorframe by her neck; her feet were barely touching the ground.

Nami heard him yelling at her but could barely register his words.

The grip on her throat was strong; oxygen was becoming scarce.

"...dare you humiliate...such a bitch...weakingly like Deku…..train bullshit...so useless..…!"

Bakugō's venomous words were starting to sound slurred to Nami, her vision becoming spotted.

Bakugō began shaking her.

Her head slammed back and forth against the doorframe.

Nami weakly put her hands on his, pathetically trying to pry him off of her windpipe.

" **THIS IS NOT HEROIC BEHAVIOR!** "

Class 1-A went still.

Bakugō clenched his jaw shut tightly, his blood still boiling.

He threw Nami violently to the side.

Once again, Todoroki caught her before she hit the ground.

She coughed and gasped in his arms, welcoming air back into her lungs.

Bakugō shoved passed All Might savagely.

"Where do you think you're going young man?" The number one hero sternly questioned.

"Is it against the rules to take a damn piss?!" Bakugō shouted over his shoulder, his fingertips still sparking with vexation.

The beacon of hope sighed, exasperated.

He'll deal with that troublemaker later.

His attention turned to Nami, who was still coughing in Todoroki's arms.

Red finger shaped bruises were already beginning to form around her neck.

"Once you compose yourself young lady, you must come with me," All Might explained.

"G-go?" Nami questioned, finally beginning to pull herself together.

All Might nodded.

"The president would like to have a word with you."

The room instantly felt a few degrees colder.

"B-but All Might she didn't do anything!" Midoriya tried to defend.

"Hōjō's a great student! She shouldn't be in trouble!" Mina pleaded.

This was serious.

The president personally requested Nami.

Granted, Nami lied on her transcript, but it must've been for a good reason.

Right?

"That's for the president to decide," All Might silenced the students.

"Professor Aizawa will be attending this meeting as well. You are all to remain in this room until he returns and class resumes." All Might explained.

The room was spinning.

This was too much for Nami.

She tried desperately to calm down;

Tried desperately to shove her emotions away;

Tried desperately to regain control over herself.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," All Might turned to leave, "please come with me."

Her facial features gave nothing away.

Her poker face was as strong as ever.

Before Nami followed All Might out, she paused in the doorway, her back to her classmates.

Nami's hands were balled tightly into fists; her color changing nails digging into her skin.

"...Nami?" Ochako whispered, unsure.

"...I let my emotions go haywire and I got sloppy."

Nami's voice was hollow.

Kyoka and Denki gasped, remembering their conversation in the lunchroom.

"Nami…!" Ochako reached out for her.

It was fruitless.

She was already gone.

Nami closed the door behind her.

She didn't look back.

…

All Might opened the door to the president's office.

The president's office was very quaint.

President Nezu was seated on a blue armchair.

Professor Aizawa stood next to him, covered head to toe in bandages.

Nami restrained from gulping.

All Might took his place standing on the opposite side of the president.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Hōjō," the president began.

" _As if I had a choice…"_ Nami bitterly thought to herself.

"Please, have a seat." With his paw, the president motioned to the matching blue sofa across from him.

Nami didn't move.

Her legs were cemented where she stood.

She didn't know what to make of this whole situation.

The president looked like a cuddly stuffed animal in his elegant suit sitting on such a big chair; but Nami knew better.

The president was anything but cuddly.

"I think you're over analyzing the situation," the president chuckled, "there's no need to be so timid."

Nami's heartbeat quickened.

She begrudgingly sat on the sofa across from him.

On the glass table between them was an elegant English tea set.

Porcelain tea cups scattered with floral designs sat delicately on matching saucers.

Their matching tea pot had steam coming out of its spout.

The tea must've just been made.

"Please help yourself," the president smiled, "tea tends to help calm the nerves."

Nami's eyes trailed over the tea set.

It looked so...fragile.

"It's Hōjicha tea, I just love the pretty porcelain pots and teacups," the president stated as he poured himself a cup.

Nami's back went rigid.

"How did you know I like Hōjicha tea?"

President Nezu paid her no mind as he took two cubes of sugar from the sugar jar and dropped them in his tea.

"Please, have some tea."

He stirred his tea with his spoon, the clicking noise of the utensil hitting against the dainty cup echoed off of the walls.

Shakily, Nami poured herself tea.

"That was some performance you put on at the rescue training grounds," the President said nonchalantly.

"Remind me; " _supreme weather_ " is the name of your quirk, correct?"

The president took a long sip of his tea.

Nami's hands were trembling; tea threatened to splash out of her shaking teacup.

"Or at least that's what it says on your medical file," the president pulled out a file from his jacket pocket, "can you believe this is the only evidence we found of your quirks existence? Let me tell you; this was no easy find."

The teacup and saucer slipped from Nami's unsteady hands and shattered on the floor.

"I-I'm so sorry," Nami dove to her hands and knees as she picked up the sharp shards from the floor.

"The tea set isn't complete now," Nami murmured, "I didn't mean to ruin anything, I'm so sorry. It was an accident, it was all an accident, it was just an _accident."_

The staff watched Nami silently as her shaky hands picked up the shattered porcelain.

"Miss Hōjō," the president began carefully, "it's just a teacup and saucer, it's easily replaceable,"

Nami's emotionless facade was breaking.

Her nails changed rapidly in a mix of colors.

"It was all a perfect tea set…"

Nami caught her reflection in the glass.

Tears welled in the eyes of her reflection.

"And I killed it…"

Her scabbed lip began to quiver.

The president gave Aizawa a look but the professor had already activated his quirk.

"Miss Hōjō," President Nezu gently began, "if you communicate with us then we can all work together to help you through your troubles."

"Y-you don't understand!"

Nami began to hyperventilate.

Tears streamed down her bruised cheeks.

"I...I...I-I…"

Nami covered her face with her color changing nailed hands.

The whole rainbow and more blinked rapidly across Nami's nails.

All Might took a step toward her crumbling form, but the raised white paw of his superior halted him.

" _If you want to lie to everyone and say that you're completely ordinary, fine. But don't lie to yourself."_

The nurse's words echoed throughout Nami's mind.

Nami removed her hands from her face.

Her expression nothing but anguish.

"I'm Tsunami Totsuzen."

With that declaration, Nami broke.

In that moment, the staff had never been more grateful for Aizawa's quirk.

…

 **What does Nami's reveal mean?**

 **What secrets is she hiding?**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter of Unpredictable Weather!**

 **See you all soon!**

 **P.S. Thank you all so much for keeping up with my story and adding it to your favorites/story alerts! You all are the best! Don't forget to leave a comment! :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note (Important!)**

 **Letting everyone know, I do not feel comfortable writing about a bunch of high schoolers, so I am changing everyone's age.**

 **All of the characters will be ages 18 years old-21 years old.**

 **U. A. is not a high school anymore, it is now a college.**

 **When referencing Nezu he will no longer be "the principal", he will now be** **the president** **of U.A. College. So if you ever see "the president" anywhere, I am referring to Nezu.**

 **This story will have strong languages and possibly mature scenes not suitable for young readers.**

 **Also, I don't own any rights to the fantastic anime/manga My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia (unfortunately), I only own my original character (OC) Nami Hōjō.**

 **Thank you everyone! Enjoy!**

… **...**

 _Summary: She is a force to be reckoned with, a ticking time bomb of destruction. Everything she touches can and will be destroyed. But...how is that possible if she doesn't have a quirk? Katsuki Bakugo x OC_

…

It felt like years before the door to classroom 1-A opened.

The class was disappointed when they saw it was only Bakugō returning.

"That was some long piss." Kaminari teased, trying to ease his jittering nerves.

"Whatever." Bakugō said dismissively as he took his seat.

He immediately shut out his classmates and turned his attention to the window, lost in thought.

Class 1-A was on edge.

First, Nami revealed she actually isn't quirkless, then she is nearly beaten to death, and now All Might pulled her out of class because the president of U. A. College wanted to speak with her.

Oh, and Bakugō almost choked her back into a coma.

Too much was happening in such a short amount of time.

The students were having trouble processing it all.

The door to the classroom slid open again.

Professor Aizawa walked in looking like a mummy.

His face, neck, and both arms (which were in a sling) were completely covered in bandages.

The students waited for Nami to walk in behind him.

But he closed the door.

"Good morning class," their professor mumbled as he made his way to his desk.

The students stared at the door; waiting.

As Aizawa began to explain their lesson, Ochako raised her hand.

"Excuse me professor," Ochako interrupted, her nerves causing her foot to bounce under her desk.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but, where's Nami?"

The students were at the edge of their seats as they waited for their professor to answer the question plaguing all of their thoughts.

Three heartbeats of silence passed by before Aizawa answered.

"Not that it's any of this classroom's business, but...Hōjō won't be joining us anymore."

This news triggered the class instantly.

"WHAT?!"

"You expelled her!?"

"Hōjō probably had a reason for lying."

"Nami won't be back _ever?_ "

"But she had such a cute butt!"

"This has to be a mistake!"

"She's a good student! She doesn't deserve such harsh punishment."

" _ **Enough**_ _."_

Aizawa's low but stern voice brought order back to the room.

"To be clear, no one expelled her; she dropped out."

A shocked silence immediately washed over the students.

Suddenly, the room grew dark.

Outside, storm clouds began to form.

"I advise everyone to please be careful these next few days," Aizawa instructed as he leaned against his desk, "the weather will most likely be a bit unpredictable, so have an umbrella ready...or a boat."

Rain started to pitter patter against the glass windows.

"Nami…" Midoriya whispered sadly.

Everyone stared out of the windows and at the pouring rain outside.

Bakugō crushed the pencil he was holding.

…

Nami dragged her feet as she woefully walked through the forest.

The rest of the tears Nami held back in the president's office rained down on Musutafu.

Despite allowing some sadness to leak out, the majority of her feelings were locked away deep inside.

Just like always.

She really messed up.

What was she thinking?

How delusional was she to ever believe she'd fit in?

Part of her knew she wouldn't have been able to hide her secret forever.

So why still go?

Why did she take the risk?

Whoever wrote her that recommendation letter would be so disappointed in her if they saw her now.

Nami sighed as she moved a branch out of her way.

Now wasn't the time to get lost in thought, especially with the weather like it is.

Due to the harshness of the rain, it was fairly difficult to see.

That was fine for her though; Nami knew the way by heart.

Approaching her destination, Nami pulled out an old rusted key.

Before she opened the door, Nami paused, not really surprised.

She felt too numb to really feel much of anything other than the rain on her skin.

"It's pretty terrible out here," Nami shouted over the storm, "you can come inside if you want."

Nami unlocked the door and pushed.

Once inside, Nami wrung out her bun and uniform.

She was soaked to the bone but she didn't mind.

Wet clothes were the least of her worries.

Nami claimed her chair at her desk.

She heard footsteps pause behind her.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class? Or was I roaming for so long class was let out?"

Nami was answered with silence.

"You've discovered my secret. Do you like my sanctuary? It isn't much, I know," Nami continued, "I come here everyday. My mom made this place for me. It's so I could express myself and my feelings without causing harm, since my quirk is controlled by my emotions."

Nami mindlessly flipped through one of her sketchbooks.

"That's why I draw so much. Everything you see is everything I've ever felt but wasn't allowed to express."

Nami picked up a black colored pencil.

She effortlessly began drawing as she continued to speak.

"I'm meant to stay in here in my solitude," Nami began to draw on a clean page, "I was fooling myself for ever believing I could become a hero."

Nami paused in her sketching.

"You were right from the start; I am useless."

Still, Nami was answered with silence.

"I can't control my powers. I've never been able to...so...it's best for me to go on living like I don't have any. That's why I left; I knew from the beginning I didn't belong."

Nami turned to face her visitor.

"Thank you for being my classmate and putting up with me," Nami's smile didn't reach her eyes, "I know I'll be happy living a quirkless life. I mean, I was before all of this. It's safer for everyone to just forget about me."

Bakugō narrowed his eyes.

Her nails betrayed her words.

Nami turned back to face her desk.

When she turned back around, her facial expression was completely void of any and all emotion.

"It was nice knowing you, Katsuki."

But the room was empty.

The wet footprints he left behind was the only indication he was ever there.

Nami went back to drawing.

…

 **I'm sorry this is so late!**

 **Like I said before; college needs to not lol**

 **Thank you to my loyal followers for being so very patient with me!**

 **You are all fabulous!**

 **Stay up to date by adding my story to your alerts/favorites!**

 **Don't forget to comment! I love receiving feedback! :-)**

 **I'll see you all soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note (Important!)**

 **Letting everyone know, I do not feel comfortable writing about a bunch of high schoolers, so I am changing everyone's age.**

 **All of the characters will be ages 18 years old-21 years old.**

 **U. A. is not a high school anymore, it is now a college.**

 **When referencing Nezu he will no longer be "the principal", he will now be** **the president** **of U.A. College. So if you ever see "the president" anywhere, I am referring to Nezu.**

 **This story will have strong languages and possibly mature scenes not suitable for young readers.**

 **Also, I don't own any rights to the fantastic anime/manga My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia (unfortunately), I only own my original character (OC) Nami Hōjō.**

 **Thank you everyone! Enjoy!**

… **...**

 _Summary: She is a force to be reckoned with, a ticking time bomb of destruction. Everything she touches can and will be destroyed. But...how is that possible if she doesn't have a quirk? Katsuki Bakugo x OC_

…

3:35 a.m.

How was it so late already?

Or was it so early?

Screw it.

Who fucking cares?

Bottom line is: Bakugō can't sleep.

The rain had stopped pouring down around midnight.

Guess that means Nami is asleep.

Bakugō sighed in annoyance as he angrily kicked off his bed sheets.

He felt like someone punched him right in the nuts.

He remembered when Nami nailed him in the nads on the train.

God, he was so fucking mad when she did that.

His balls were sore for two days.

Thinking about her made him more irritated.

Why was he so restless?

Why the hell couldn't he sleep?

Bakugō shot up in bed and threw one of his pillows across his bedroom.

He knew why he couldn't sleep.

He just didn't want to admit that he felt guilty.

" _You were right from the start; I am useless."_

She's such a stupid damn brat!

Bakugō covered his face with the remaining pillow on his bed before falling backwards back onto his mattress.

Fuck.

No...it's his fault and he knows it.

He can't keep blaming her.

When he first met her all she was to him was an extra, a background character, a _nothing._

He wasn't singling her out!

He treated everyone that way!

Granted, he knew her as "quirkless" so she got some extra harassment, but shit it wasn't _that_ bad!

 _Professor had left everyone's gym clothes on his desk. Quirkless went to pick up her uniform, but a quick hand snatched it away._

" _Extra," Bakugō growled, his red eyes burning with disgust, "you don't belong here."_

 _Her gym uniform began to smoke._

Okay...it was pretty brutal.

He didn't think she'd fucking _quit!_

Whatever.

Why is this his problem?

Why is he making this his problem?

" _I'm meant to stay in here in my solitude," she began to draw on a clean page, "I was fooling myself for ever believing I could become a hero."_

Bakugō tossed left, the pillow still covering his face.

Ever since he met her she's been nothing but a statue; stone fucking cold.

Now he knows it isn't because that's how she is; it's how she was forced to be.

And all of those drawings...those stacks and stacks of canvases and sketchbooks…

How could someone live like that?

If she enrolled as "quirkless" in college then that must mean she attended other schools like that all her life.

How could her parents just ignore her quirk like that when she obviously needed all the damn help she could get?

" _I come here everyday. My mom made this place for me. It's so I could express myself and my feelings without causing harm, since my quirk is controlled by my emotions."_

Bakugō tossed right, the pillow still covering his face.

Her mom made that place for her.

Her mom _encouraged_ her to hide.

Bakugō tossed left again, the pillow still covering his face.

He tried desperately to push away his racing thoughts.

How could he?

Especially after...

…

 _Bakugō waited around the corner out of sight._

 _Once All Might closed the door to the president's office, Bakugō came out of hiding._

 _He snuck over to the door to eavesdrop._

 _He still felt pissed as hell and knew that hearing the staff reprimand that lying sack of shit would make him feel at least a little bit better._

 _Bakugō pressed his ear to the door, waiting eagerly for her punishment to be delivered._

 _That was the worst mistake he ever made in his life._

 _Her cries of agony was the most devastating sound Bakugō's ever had the misfortune of hearing._

 _How could a single girl make such heartbreaking cries?_

" _Tsunami Totsuzen was a natural disaster that happened over fifteen years ago." Bakugō heard the president say, confusion evident in his voice._

" _N-n-no! No it wasn't! It was_ me!"

 _Bakugō couldn't leave._

 _He was in too deep now._

 _His feet were glued where he stood._

" _When I was little, something really bad happened," she paused, hiccuped, then tried to continue on, "I was young and scared and hurt and I just cried and cried. I didn't think it'd cause such a horrible backlash!"_

 _She broke into more hysterics._

 _Bakugō's heart was beating so loudly he was getting nervous everyone would hear through the door._

 _Maybe they couldn't hear his heartbeat over her screams?_

 _What had he gotten himself into?_

" _You're telling us…but the police-"_

" _Forget the police! No one knows it was me!" Nami cut off All Might, "the authorities dubbed it as a "natural disaster" because how could a three year old kill thousands and thousands of people with just one tidal wave!"_

" _I'm a murder…" Nami whispered, in total despair, "I killed so many innocent lives...there isn't a single person in Japan that didn't lose someone that day…"_

" _Miss Hōjō, you mean to tell us that when you were but a toddler your emotions were so powerful and beyond your control that you conjured up a tsunami because you were_ upset _?" The skepticism was clear in president Nezu's voice._

 _Bakugō didn't blame him, he himself was having a hard time believing it._

 _But…_

 _Bakugō witnessed her power first hand, or at least some of it._

 _From what he saw (and shit he hated admitting it) she's one powerful chick._

 _Bakugō just then realized that professor Aizawa was supposed to have been present for this discussion as well._

 _He's been immensely silent throughout the whole ordeal._

 _If he is in the room, he must be intensely focusing on his quirk._

 _If what Nami is saying is true, then Bakugō hoped Aizawa didn't slip up._

" _I know it's unbelievable but why would I lie about...about..." Nami choked back her tears._

 _God this was so hard to listen to._

 _This did the exact opposite of what Bakugō wanted._

 _He feels so fucking worse._

" _Miss Hōjō-"_

" _I quit!"_

 _Her words stabbed the air like a knife._

 _Or at least it did for Bakugō._

" _I don't belong here among such amazing heroes! I can't! I don't deserve it! I'm a villain!"_

 _Nami's words became muffled._

 _She must've covered her face with her hands._

" _I'm a villain...I'm a villain…"_

" _Young lady," All Might began, trying to sound as soothing as he could, "we can work this all out. You aren't-"_

" **YES I AM** _!" Nami screamed, cutting off the beacon of hope yet again._

" _I'm a useless good for nothing runt of a villain! I don't belong here at U. A.! I never did!"_

 _Bakugō leaned against the door, his bangs shadowing his eyes._

 _Son of a bitch…_

 _With great will power, Bakugō pushed himself off of the door and walked back to class._

…

He was such a dick to her.

He was such a total, horrible, terrible dick to her.

Since she was three years old she was forced into the shadows.

Since she was three years old she felt loneliness Bakugō couldn't even imagine.

Since she was three years old she was never allowed to feel.

Since she was three years old she was never allowed to live.

And Bakugō just kept reminding her about every insecurity she probably already had.

And Bakugō just kept putting her down when she was probably fighting for her life to stand tall.

And Bakugō just pushed her over the edge and helped her finalize her decision to never become a hero.

Yet…

" _Katsuki...thank you."_

Yet she still treated him with respect.

 _Before his fist came in contact with the camera, a black gloved hand grabbed his arm and forced it down._

 _"Bakugō," Nami held his arm tight against her, "we're going to be late."_

Yet she was still kind to him.

" _Thank you for being my classmate and putting up with me..."_

Yet she still acted like a friend to him.

Bakugō ceased his tossing and turning and laid still on his back; the pillow remained tightly over his face.

Despite all of that...one thing he couldn't comprehend was…

"… _It's safer for everyone to just forget about me."_

...how she expected him to ever forget her emerald eyes.

The pillow Bakugō held over his face tore with a loud ripping noise.

Feathers flew everywhere.

His face was twisted in animalistic fury.

Bakugō jumped out of his bed, all the while swatting feathers from his bedhead.

He opened up his bedroom window and without a second thought jumped.

…

 **End of chapter 14!**

 **Thank you everyone for being so patient with me!**

 **Sorry this took forever and a half!**

 **College...gotta love the workload.**

 **Please comment your feedback! I'd love to know what you all think so far of my story!**

 **Thank you!**

 **See you all in chapter 15! :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note (Important!)**

 **Letting everyone know, I do not feel comfortable writing about a bunch of high schoolers, so I am changing everyone's age.**

 **All of the characters will be ages 18 years old-21 years old.**

 **U. A. is not a high school anymore, it is now a college.**

 **When referencing Nezu he will no longer be "the principal", he will now be** **the president** **of U.A. College. So if you ever see "the president" anywhere, I am referring to Nezu.**

 **This story will have strong languages and possibly mature scenes not suitable for young readers.**

 **Also, I don't own any rights to the fantastic anime/manga My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia (unfortunately), I only own my original character (OC) Nami Hōjō.**

 **Thank you everyone! Enjoy!**

… **...**

 ****THIS CHAPTER MAY TRIGGER SOME PEOPLE AND THAT IS NOT MY INTENT!****

… **...**

 _Summary: She is a force to be reckoned with, a ticking time bomb of destruction. Everything she touches can and will be destroyed. But...how is that possible if she doesn't have a quirk? Katsuki Bakugo x OC_

…

The door swung open with belligerent force.

The hinges were rusted, so kicking it in was easy.

He doubted anyone ever tried anyway.

It was by chance when the rain clouds started to form Bakugō looked out of the classroom window and noticed Nami try to inconspicuously walk in the forest on the courtyard yesterday.

He wasted no time excusing himself to run off to the "bathroom" again.

Retracing his steps was simple now that he knew where he was going.

He remembered when him and Deku were kids, they had actually stumbled upon what Nami calls her "sanctuary."

Bakugō wanted to make Deku scared shitless, so he made up some story about the moss covered cement block being haunted.

It looked creepy enough after all, so it was believable.

Of course, when him and Deku tried breaking in, the door was locked and there were no windows to climb in.

That was the first and last time he had went to the "haunted hut."

Until now.

If he had tried harder to break in all those years ago…

If he had known what-or rather who-was behind the door…

Fuck it.

He's here now, ain't he?

It smelt damp inside.

With no windows, there wasn't a lot of proper air circulation.

Bakugō stepped inside.

The floor was cold.

In Bakugō's mad dash to the woods, maybe he should've slowed down to put on his shoes.

Too late now.

He half expected Nami to have fallen asleep at her desk, but the room was barren.

Nothing but stacks and stacks of canvases and sketchbooks.

For someone who appears so prim and proper at school, this room sure was disorganized.

This place was eerie.

Maybe it really was haunted?

Bakugō looked around at the hundreds of sketchbooks and canvases aligning each wall.

Every exposed piece of artwork Bakugō saw was anything but happy.

In fact, some of them were downright disturbing.

Bakugō tried not to stare at any of the paintings for too long.

They were her private feelings after all.

Wasn't that an invasion of privacy?

Well, then again he did break in here.

There was this one painting that almost made Bakugō feel ill though.

Leaning on the wall next to her desk was a black and grey painting.

The painting was of a female clown whose facial expression was impossibly angry, but her makeup tried tricking the public eye with her painted smile.

In the clown's arms was a crying infant.

Tearing his eyes away from the unsettling art, Bakugō looked at the dust layered on the floor and the cobwebs in the corners of the ceiling.

He looked at the windowless grey walls and the blown out candle on Nami's desk (which had to have been her only source of light since there was no electricity here).

He looked at the cracks in the cement block walls and the dead bugs stuck to the few fly papers hung up around the room.

This place wasn't a "sanctuary"…this was a _prison_.

Bakugō made his way to her desk.

She left her sketchbook open.

"6,223: Final Entry" was written on the page.

Bakugō picked up the sketchbook and flipped the page over.

His eyes widened in shock and his jaw became slack at what he saw on the other side.

The trees in the sketch were drawn strong and beautiful.

The immense detail put into the trees made it easy for Bakugō to recognize that they were the trees outside of this very hut.

But there…

In the trees…

Out of place…

Limply hanging from one of the many tree branches…

Was Nami.

Her eyes were closed in what was drawn to be bliss.

A rope hung around her neck and a peaceful smile was eternally on her face.

It was the happiest Bakugō ever saw her.

Bakugō's vision became spotted.

He saw only red.

With shaking hands, he tore the drawing from the sketchbook, which fell to the ground with a _thud._

Bakugō ripped the drawing to shreds.

…

5:30 a.m.

The sun was just starting to peak up from the horizon as Nami walked through the forest.

Rays of orange and red graced the sky.

Despite the sun wanting to share its beauty, it was still a crappy morning.

Nami had a better grip of her feelings at least, so the weather was only murky.

She stared at the dirt and dewy grass beneath her as she walked.

The wind was chilly and Nami could almost see her breath even though it was just the end of August.

No one will have to deal with the unpredictable weather for much longer.

Nami stared intently at the grass, memorizing the lush green.

Nami closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air.

She wanted to remember the smell of the forest.

Nami greedily inhaled the sweet scent of the maple trees and smoke.

Wait.

Nami abruptly halted in her tracks.

Her eyes shot open in complete surprise.

What Nami saw in front of her was too unbelievable to be real.

Her art room was engulfed in flames.

…

The black smoke covered the colorful rays of the rising sun.

Nami stared at her burning childhood.

Her grip on the rope she brought with her loosened.

How was this possible?

How was the fire contained?

Why wasn't the whole forest burning down?

Why wasn't the fire spreading?

Nami's question was shortly answered.

Bakugō emerged from the flames.

His feet were bare and he wore a white tank top and sweatpants.

Was he in his pajamas?

With his back straight and head held high he walked straight to Nami.

"Class starts in less than two hours," he coolly said, "I doubt you threw away your uniform yet."

He grabbed the rope from her nonexistent hold.

Within seconds the rope went up in flames and disintegrated to ash.

"I'll be damned if I'm late again because of you," Bakugō said as he continued to walk on, "I have little time to go home, change into my uniform and eat breakfast now because of your over dramatic behavior."

Bakugō paused in his strides.

He half turned to face Nami, who was still paralyzed in place with her back to him.

"You owe me, remember?"

Bakugō's gaze on her lingered two heart beats longer than he intended before turning away.

He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his rose red sweatpants before continuing onward.

Nami stared at the dancing flames in front of her.

All of her art…

The sketchbooks…

The paintings…

The markers…

The acrylic paints…

Everything…

Everything was…

Nami lifted her pale blue nailed hand up to her face.

Once her hand covered her mouth; her nails changed to gold.

Tears brimmed her sparkling deep green eyes.

" _Katsuki...thank you."_

Unknown to Nami, Bakugō grinned.

…

 **Don't forget to leave a review on my story!**

 **Thanks everyone for having such patience with me!**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying it so far!**

 **If anyone has any questions, I can do a Q/A chapter, just private message me!**

 **See you all in chapter 16!**


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Dear fellow viewers, followers, and people that have newly discovered my story,**

 **I am in the middle of writing chapter 16, so it should be out within this week or the following week.**

 **I do not want anyone to think that I had decided to drop the story since it has been awhile since I had uploaded a new chapter.**

 **I have been overwhelmed with college, one of my pet's is currently sick, and overall I have been very busy. I am trying to make time for this story, but I do not have as much time as I did before the semester started.**

 **I am very grateful to everyone who has been patiently waiting for my story to continue on. It means a lot to me that so many people are reading and enjoying my story.**

 **It is highly, highly appreciated to those who had taken the time to leave a comment and/or private messaged me on their thoughts of my story thus far.**

 **I LOVE receiving feedback about where there needs improvement, what you'd like to see, basic questions, comments, etc., etc.**

 **Thank you everyone again for following my story and adding it to your favorites. You all give me so much motivation!**

 **I'll see you all soon in chapter 16! I'm trying to not make you guys wait much longer.**

 **Much love to you all!**

 **:-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note (Important!)**

 **Letting everyone know, I do not feel comfortable writing about a bunch of high schoolers, so I am changing everyone's age.**

 **All of the characters will be ages 18 years old-21 years old.**

 **U. A. is not a high school anymore, it is now a college.**

 **When referencing Nezu he will no longer be "the principal", he will now be** **the president** **of U.A. College. So if you ever see "the president" anywhere, I am referring to Nezu.**

 **This story will have strong languages and possibly mature scenes not suitable for young readers.**

 **Also, I don't own any rights to the fantastic anime/manga My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia (unfortunately), I only own my original character (OC) Nami Hōjō.**

 **Thank you everyone! Enjoy!**

…

 ****THIS CHAPTER MAY TRIGGER SOME PEOPLE AND THAT IS NOT MY INTENT!****

…

 _Summary: She is a force to be reckoned with, a ticking time bomb of destruction. Everything she touches can and will be destroyed. But...how is that possible if she doesn't have a quirk? Katsuki Bakugo x OC_

…

Nami was having trouble piecing together that the girl in the mirror was her.

She looked like Nami-dark blue hair, pale skin and green eyes-but was the person staring back at her _really_ her own reflection?

Blinded by Bakugō's heroics, she had wasted no time rushing back home to change into her uniform.

After catching a glimpse of herself in her vanity mirror before rushing back out, reality came crashing down fairly hard.

Whatever high Nami was on immediately went away.

What was she thinking?

A mere day wouldn't change the fact that Nami is destructive.

She doubted even a lifetime could.

Just because Bakugō tried to give Nami a second chance doesn't mean she deserves it.

Nami stared at the girl wearing the U.A. college uniform in the mirror.

She was mocking her.

She was taunting her.

She was tormenting her.

Pristine, prim, proper, and pretty in her college uniform was the girl in the mirror.

This bitch was waving what Nami wanted but knows she will never obtain right in front of her face.

Nami undid her red uniform tie; she suddenly felt suffocated.

" _I'm…"_

She stared at the tie in her hands.

Her nails turned dark.

" _...pathetic."_

Did he really think her feelings would just disintegrate like the rope?

…

Bakugō tapped his foot impatiently.

It was almost seven; where the fuck was she?

She had rushed off to go back home, more than likely to change into her uniform and grab her belongings.

That was well over an hour and thirty minutes ago.

She had rushed off fairly quickly, at least in Bakugō's opinion, so what could've been taking her so long?

Maybe she got held up putting on makeup?

No, that's dumb; she doesn't wear any.

Maybe she can't decide on a hairstyle?

Wait, no, that's fucking stupid too. She always wears her hair up in an unnaturally neat ass bun.

Maybe she really did already throw away her uniform and is digging through the trash to find and clean it?

Wait, no; every Wednesday is garbage day. Meaning, way earlier this morning the garbage trucks would've already taken her trash to the dump yard.

Maybe she ran to the dump site to get her crap back?

Wait, no; there's more than one dump site. There's no way for her to pinpoint which dump truck took her shit to which trash heap throughout the area.

Bakugō ran an annoyed hand through his untamed blond hair.

" _Enough with the fucking lame ass excuses for her!"_ Bakugō thought, feeling very agitated.

Bakugō looked at the ticking clock hanging on the wall in the train station.

He stuffed his hands as deep as he could in his pockets.

Finally ceasing his anxious pacing, he claimed an empty bench in the empty train station.

He didn't want to come to terms with the more realistic reasoning for her absence.

He let out a brief sigh through his nostrils before leaning his head back against the cool brick wall.

Did she seriously chicken out?

Wasn't what he did for her enough?

Bakugō groaned in frustration.

Maybe she-

The room suddenly grew dim.

Bakugō looked outside of the glass wall of the station.

The sky was turning grey.

The change in weather was happening too fast to be natural.

Was Nami upset?

Is that what's happening?

Bakugō felt his insides twist.

No...this feels different.

"Stupid fucking idiot!"

Bakugō yelled as he pushed himself off of the bench and bolted out of the revolving door.

…

" _I'm Tsunami Totsuzen!"_

Nami's confession echoed in the back of Bakugō's mind.

Bakugō had a hunch as to where Nami was, and he was seriously hoping he was wrong.

He got fed up dodging people and jumping over dogs wearing leashes on the sidewalk, so he took to the sky.

The palms of his hands popped out quick explosions; it was faster than using fire.

Bakugō squinted against the wind hitting his eyes, but he refused to slow down.

Every second mattered.

" _Wait for me damn it!"_

The busy scene of the city life changed to the silent forest of Nami's once secret "sanctuary".

He was getting close.

Flying further past the calm greenery of the forest, Bakugō heard the untamed waves of the beach.

Almost there.

The strong smell of the salty sea encouraged him onward.

His destination was finally coming into view.

Unfortunately, so was the person he was hoping not to encounter.

…

This part of the beach was almost always isolated.

Maybe because it was dangerous?

Nami's gaze was fixated on the sparkling ocean.

The ocean is such a deadly yet beautiful thing.

Perhaps it was only deadly because Nami exists?

She was the one that tainted the sea.

She was the one that poisoned its reputation.

How could she ever look at the beach as anything but a lethal weapon?

How could anyone after _that day_ fifteen years ago...

Nami looked down at the crashing waves against the rocks at the bottom of the cliff.

The drop wasn't that far down, but with the sharp rocks at the bottom, it could be deadly if one were to-

" **ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!"**

Nami's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a voice.

Nami turned around to meet her unexpected visitor.

Bakugō stood a few feet away.

Sweat was beading down his temple and his breathing came out a bit huffy.

He must've rushed all the way here.

What a waste.

"I appreciate your efforts in trying to help me," Nami began, allowing a single tear to cascade down her cheek, "but it's safer for humanity if I just disappeared. Goodbye."

Nami stepped backwards over the edge.

…

 **THANK YOU FOR BEING SO KIND AND PATIENT EVERYONE!**

 **I'm so proud to have so many people following and viewing my story!**

 **Thank you for the comments and please keep them up!**

 **Feel free to private message me regarding my story and what you think!**

 **Next chapter will be up soon!**

 **See you all next time on Unpredictable Weather!**

 **:-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note (Important!)**

 **Letting everyone know, I do not feel comfortable writing about a bunch of high schoolers, so I am changing everyone's age.**

 **All of the characters will be ages 18 years old-21 years old.**

 **U. A. is not a high school anymore, it is now a college.**

 **When referencing Nezu he will no longer be "the principal", he will now be** **the president** **of U.A. College. So if you ever see "the president" anywhere, I am referring to Nezu.**

 **This story will have strong languages and possibly mature scenes not suitable for young readers.**

 **Also, I don't own any rights to the fantastic anime/manga My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia (unfortunately), I only own my original character (OC) Nami Hōjō.**

 **Thank you everyone! Enjoy!**

…

 ****THIS CHAPTER MAY TRIGGER SOME PEOPLE AND THAT IS NOT MY INTENT!****

…

 _Summary: She is a force to be reckoned with, a ticking time bomb of destruction. Everything she touches can and will be destroyed. But...how is that possible if she doesn't have a quirk? Katsuki Bakugo x OC_

…

 _LAST TIME ON UNPREDICTABLE WEATHER!_

 _Nami looked down at the crashing waves against the rocks at the bottom of the cliff._

 _The drop wasn't that far down, but with the sharp rocks at the bottom, it could be deadly if one were to-_

" _ **ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!"**_

 _Nami's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a voice._

 _Nami turned around to meet her unexpected visitor._

 _Bakugō stood a few feet away._

 _Sweat was beading down his temple and his breathing came out a bit huffy._

 _He must've rushed all the way here._

 _What a waste._

" _I appreciate your efforts in trying to help me," Nami began, allowing a single tear to cascade down her cheek, "but it's safer for humanity if I just disappeared. Goodbye."_

 _Nami stepped backwards over the edge._

…

" **YOU DAMN IDIOT!"**

Bakugō had to act fast.

He had to act really fucking fast.

The second Nami went over the edge of the cliff, his palms ignited to life.

The flames granted him momentum as he raced to follow her.

It wasn't the fall he was worried about; it was the rocks.

At the falling rate she was going there was no way he'd be able to catch her.

Her quirk has to do with the weather, right?

Was she manipulating the wind speed to fall faster?

Fucking hell she's persistent.

Lucky for Bakugō, he had one advantage over Nami; he can control his quirk.

Saying "screw it" to the pain his arms will definitely feel later, Bakugō used his nitroglycerin-like sweat to his advantage.

He activated one of his many super moves; Blast Rush Turbo.

He needed both of his hands for this move, so he had no other choice but to headbutt Nami's stomach.

He needed to move them away from the rocks.

Nami's shouts of protest fell upon deaf ears.

Once Bakugō felt they were a good enough distance apart from the sharp rocks, he extinguished his power.

His hands were throbbing painfully, but he forced himself to ignore the trauma.

He extended his aching hands out to her and grabbed a tight hold of her wide hips.

In his vice grip, he pulled Nami to his chest and flipped them around so his back was to the unforgiving water.

At least positioned this way, he'd absorb most of the shock.

Bakugō shut his eyes tightly, preparing himself.

They crashed into the ocean.

…

The sky high buildings and brilliantly green trees passed by in a quick blur.

About five stops away from U.A. College.

Late. Of course.

Bakugō sat in "his seat" with his arms and legs crossed; completely tense.

His ruby eyes glared a hole in the wall across from him.

Nami couldn't sit, she felt too anxious.

She remained standing; staring out of the windows on the train doors and at the passing scenery.

She was soaked to the bone.

Her uniform clung to her, the inside of her shoes felt squishy, and her hair was dripping wet.

Nami was cold, clammy and uncomfortable.

But alive.

"You are completely insane." Bakugō bit out, breaking the silence.

With the power of his quirk plus the rage he felt, of course he was already dry.

Nami didn't say a word.

She continued to stare out of the window.

"I should be taking you to a psych ward instead of school!" Bakugō's anger began to bubble back up.

"How did you know where I'd be?"

This question caught Bakugō off guard.

He opened his mouth, about to speak, but then closed it again, deciding against it.

" _I'm Tsunami Totsuzen!"_

"...I just had a feeling and trusted my gut." Bakugō mumbled, averting his eyes from her.

Nami stared at him for a minute longer before looking away.

Feeling indifferent, her nails turned purple.

"Why are you so determined to die?"

Nami turned to him but was surprised to see he was standing right next to her.

His gaze burned.

"I'm a dangerous woman," Nami began after a few moments of silence, "I've never had a handle on my powers and because of it...people got hurt."

"Then you practice. Then you try to better yourself. Then you go ask for help. You don't fucking hide in the woods in a shack and draw your life away!"

"It isn't that simple! Do you think I wanted any of this? Do you think I wanted to hurt people? Do you think I wanted to hide?"

The lights on the train began to flicker rapidly.

Nami took a breath. She needed to compose herself.

The lights stopped flickering.

Nami's emotionless facade was back.

"If I express any emotion, no matter how mild or extreme, it activates my quirk," Nami explained, her voice lifeless, "happiness, sadness, it doesn't matter if I express positive or negative feelings; they'll all cause harm."

Nami turned her back to him.

She looked around the empty train car and at the dead bugs in the light bulbs.

She looked at anything but Bakugō.

She couldn't bare to look at him.

"I'm sorry."

Hearing those two unexpected words almost made Nami's jaw drop.

Did Bakugō just…?

Did she hear that correctly?

She quickly turned back around to face him; totally perplexed.

Bakugō's mouth was in a firm line.

He seriously had to swallow his pride for this.

It killed him.

Even if the apology was to her.

"I know what I said and I know what I did. I'm a huge dickhead a lot of the time but I don't want you to actually die."

The sunlight shined through the window and fell upon Nami's face.

The bright sunshine made her gemstone eyes sparkle.

"You…"

Bakugō gazed at Nami, seemingly in a trance.

He let two heartbeats of silence pass before continuing on.

"...have a lot of potential," he looked away, feeling a bit anxious for some reason.

"I wasn't given opportunities like you," Nami began, "I never had guidance or counseling and the schools I've attended were strictly for the quirkless."

Nami averted her gaze downward, trying to push away memories of her school...of her classmates…

"My quirk is out of control, destructive, catastrophic, lethal, and the list goes on and on. I don't want to be the best hero in the world," Nami's glistening green eyes clashed with crimson, "I just want to have a life to call my own."

That's when the unforeseen happened.

Bakugō hugged her.

Nami was taken completely off guard by Bakugō's actions and honestly, so was he.

But there they were.

Alone in a train car.

Embracing.

Nami was coiled in a mess of awkward but strong limbs.

She felt warm, his intense body heat drying her damp clothes.

Nami's disheveled up-do tickled Bakugō's nose.

She smelt like saltwater and lavender.

He closed his eyes and inhaled.

For a moment, everything felt normal.

For a moment, everything felt right.

For a moment, everything felt peaceful.

But only, for a moment.

…

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I appreciate all of my wonderful viewers!**

 **You all rock!**

 **Please leave a review on my story! You all know how much I enjoy receiving feedback!**

 **Add my story to your follows/favorites for updates!**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	19. AUTHOR'S UPDATE!

**IMPORTANT UPDATE: I AM NOT DEAD!**

 **Dear my fellow followers and viewers,**

 **I AM SO SO SORRY! I know everyone got a notification and was like "omg next chapter finally!" I don't mean to be a tease! The next chapter will be posted as soon as humanly possible! So much drama has been going on with me and it's gotten in the way of my writing. I 100% WILL NOT STOP WRITING THIS STORY! I've just had a few minor setbacks. It's been a month since I last posted and I don't want people to think I gave up and threw in the towel!**

 **More chapters will come ASAP! Stay tuned my loyal readers!**

 **Thank you everyone for your patience with me. You all know I appreciate each and every one of you!**

 **As I've stated before, if anyone has any fan art they wish to share, feel free to inbox me for my email!**

 **Love you all so much!**

 **I'LL SEE YOU SOON!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note (Important!)**

 **Letting everyone know, I do not feel comfortable writing about a bunch of high schoolers, so I am changing everyone's age.**

 **All of the characters will be ages 18 years old-21 years old.**

 **U. A. is not a high school anymore, it is now a college.**

 **When referencing Nezu he will no longer be "the principal", he will now be** **the president** **of U.A. College. So if you ever see "the president" anywhere, I am referring to Nezu.**

 **This story will have strong languages and possibly mature scenes not suitable for young readers.**

 **Also, I don't own any rights to the fantastic anime/manga My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia (unfortunately), I only own my original character (OC) Nami Hōjō.**

 **Thank you everyone! Enjoy!**

…

 _Summary: She is a force to be reckoned with, a ticking time bomb of destruction. Everything she touches can and will be destroyed. But...how is that possible if she doesn't have a quirk? Katsuki Bakugo x OC_

…

The duo stood at the gates of U.A. College.

Yes, classes were already in session.

They were approximately 15 minutes late.

They were also going to be later if Nami didn't move.

Nami felt like she was cemented where she stood.

She repeatedly opened and closed her clenched fists.

Her fingernails changed color with each flex of her fingers.

She couldn't bring herself to step forward.

Just the mere thought of moving spiked up her anxiety levels.

Bakugō raised an eyebrow at Nami's fidgety form.

It's been rough for her, most definitely, but she had to overcome this at some point.

Nothing will be solved if she doesn't face her fear.

Bakugō pulled out his cell phone and checked the time.

So much for his perfect attendance record.

Nami silently swallowed as she stared a head at the stupidly stupendous building.

It was no secret that U.A. college had always intimidated Nami.

She's always felt so out of place.

"This doesn't feel right," Nami whispered.

"Of course it doesn't," Bakugō snorted, "you threw a tantrum, left, and now you're crawling back."

He didn't have to look at her to know she was glaring at him.

He could almost feel the sharp blades of the daggers Nami stared at him with.

"That's a pep talk if I ever heard one." Nami distastefully deadpanned.

"Just fucking grow a pair already!" Bakugō roared; fire nearly spitting from his mouth after each word.

Emerald eyes rolled skyward.

Bakugō's outbursts didn't seem to faze her anymore; no matter how intense or childish they may be.

She must be getting used to him and his _charming_ personality.

Not to mention his social skills.

They stood side by side for a few moments in silence.

A bird chirped a too happy tune.

Bakugō began to shift from one foot to the other.

His patience was wearing very thin.

The longer time ticked by the more intense Bakugō's anger became.

Nami had to muster up all the courage she had.

Why was the air suddenly so much thicker?

Swallowing down her nausea, Nami took one shaky step forward...then four rapid steps back.

"Oh, come on!" Bakugō yelled as he slapped his palm against his forehead in frustration.

Reaching his boiling point, Bakugō marched behind Nami.

Nami's heels screeched against the pavement as Bakugō attempted to push her stiff form onward.

"You're doing this whether you like it or not!" Bakugō raged as he tried to shove Nami's tense body past the college entrance gates.

The large shadow of the hero college engulfed Nami.

Cold sweat beaded down her temple.

"But I don't want to go to school!"

"That fucking sucks!"

"I don't belong in college!"

"You're eighteen and you're getting a fucking degree!"

"Not if I destroy Japan with my messed up quirk!"

"That's the point of going to college; to control your shitty quirk!"

"It can't be controlled!"

Bakugō ceased his shoving.

He grabbed Nami by her shoulders and spun her around to face him.

To Nami's surprise, Bakugō was completely composed.

"Have you ever tried?"

The genuineness of his question caught Nami off guard.

She cast her eyes away.

Of course she's tried.

Time and time again, year after year, disappointment after disappointment, casualty after casualty.

 _Of course_ she's _tried_.

What good is trying if there is no one to guide you?

What good is trying if there is no direction?

What good is trying if you have no idea what you are even doing?

What good is trying if-

…if you don't have a teacher…

Nami sighed, defeated.

He had her cornered.

Silently, Nami turned away from Bakugō and walked to the main building.

…

Their footsteps echoed with each step.

It was a bit eerie how barren the hallways were.

Timidly, Nami's deep green eyes bounced from one wall to the next.

 _They're all turquoise._ Nami thought to herself, feeling somber.

Turquoise.

Turquoise is a shade of blue.

And blue was everywhere in sight.

She had noticed the college's favoritism towards the color immediately on her first day.

It was no question as to why; blue was considered to be beneficial to the body and mind.

Peace, tranquility, calmness, stability, harmony, unity, trust and truth, confidence, security, order, loyalty; each of those words the symbolism of the color blue.

Having a color with such strong expectations decorating every corner was fitting for a college dedicated to creating Japan's finest heroes and heroines.

Coming back to reality, Nami's pace quickened.

She didn't realize she had fallen so far behind.

Nami had some difficulty catching back up with Bakugō's steadfast strides.

She stared at his tall unswerving form.

Surveying him over, Nami allowed her bushy eyebrows to knit together.

He had his chin held high and his hands stuffed deep in his pants pockets.

Bakugō walked purposefully.

Nami paused where she stood.

Bakugō continued on, most likely not even realizing Nami wasn't behind him anymore.

Longing built up in Nami's chest as she gazed at Bakugō's diminishing back.

He was so confident.

People either feared or respected Bakugō.

He worked hard to be where he is now.

Nami had said it to burn him back at the train station, but in truth she had no idea why he wasn't offered a scholarship.

His rage could be controlled.

His rage couldn't kill people.

Bakugō had it backwards; _he_ is the one full of potential.

If only for one day, Nami longed to walk like him with such stark confidence.

If only for one day, Nami longed to be as in sync with herself and her quirk like he was.

If only for one day, Nami longed to let out all of her chained up emotions with no fear of sacrifice like him.

If only for one day, Nami wished she could have Bakugō's life.

"Be still my beating heart! If it isn't my favorite lost kitten." A voice purred in her left ear.

Nami's blood turned to ice.

…

 **IT'S BEEN SO LONG I KNOW!**

 **Thank you everyone for not giving up on me!**

 **Next chapter will not take two months to upload I promise!**

 **SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME ON UNPREDICTABLE WEATHER!**

 **Cheers my loves! :-)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note (Important!)**

 **Letting everyone know, I do not feel comfortable writing about a bunch of high schoolers, so I am changing everyone's age.**

 **All of the characters will be ages 18 years old-21 years old.**

 **U. A. is not a high school anymore, it is now a college.**

 **When referencing Nezu he will no longer be "the principal", he will now be** **the president** **of U.A. College. So if you ever see "the president" anywhere, I am referring to Nezu.**

 **This story will have strong languages and possibly mature scenes not suitable for young readers.**

 **Also, I don't own any rights to the fantastic anime/manga My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia (unfortunately), I only own my original character (OC) Nami Hōjō.**

 **Thank you everyone! Enjoy!**

 **...**

 ****WARNING THIS CHAPTER MAY TRIGGER SOME PEOPLE AND THAT IS NOT MY INTENT****

 **...**

…

 _Summary: She is a force to be reckoned with, a ticking time bomb of destruction. Everything she touches can and will be destroyed. But...how is that possible if she doesn't have a quirk? Katsuki Bakugo x OC_

…

Maybe his mother didn't love him?

Maybe his father beat him?

Maybe he didn't have parents?

Maybe he was raised by wolves?

His smile was aloof.

Some may even consider his smile to be charming.

Nami knew better than to judge appearances.

His blue eyes burned.

He stared at her like a spider would a fly.

He loomed over Nami, trapping her in his torturous web.

"My, my, how fortunate of me to have left class at just the right time." He whispered as if to a lover.

He was definitely raised by wolves.

Savage, heartless, blood thirsty wolves.

The backs of Nami's thighs were cold.

As an attempt to escape, she had tried backing away from him, but ended up backing up against a glass wall instead.

Sunlight poured through the glass and illuminated his golden hair like a halo.

Nami bit the inside of her cheek.

She was trying hard not to sneer.

This angel was the devil in disguise.

He bent down towards her and put his lips to her left ear.

His breath was hot against her skin.

She felt nauseous.

"A little birdie told me a certain someone in class 1-A had almost single handedly taken down a villain that was even a challenge for All Might himself," he twirled around a stray strand of Nami's navy blue hair with his finger, "now how is that possible, _Miss Quirkless_?"

Nami swallowed down the lump forming in her throat.

"I don't know what you're talking abo-"

He slammed both of his hands against the wall on either side of Nami's head.

His palms made a loud _BANG_ against the glass.

Nami was surprised the glass wall didn't shatter behind her.

Nami turned her face away as he came closer to her.

"Liar."

She could almost taste the venom leaking from his lips.

With one palm still pressed against the wall, he used his other hand to capture Nami's chin.

His fingers were rough as he forced her to look at him.

Nami didn't see him.

All she saw were the burns this bastard left on her stomach when he poured hot soup on her.

His grip on her chin was tight.

His thumbnail was digging into her skin.

"If you want me away then use your _powers_ ," his tone was teasing as his fingers left her chin and trailed down her neck, "or will you let me do whatever I want?"

" _Is my virginity,"_ Nami grimly thought, " _really worth killing everyone in this school?"_

His hand hovered over her breast.

Nami shut her eyes.

Her choice was made.

…

Bakugō's long strides halted in front of a water fountain.

All this playing hero shit was exhausting.

A small part of him wished they were so late they missed class.

A very small part of him.

He hungrily slurped the water.

God, he needed that.

He let some of the cool liquid splash on his face.

It felt very refreshing.

He ran a hand through his untamed blond hair.

Should they go straight to class or to the president's office?

They couldn't have disposed of her files that quickly, but would she need to fill out paperwork or something before attending class?

Bakugō stuffed his hands back inside of his pants pockets before he resumed walking.

If anything their zombie of a professor can just tell her to leave class and speak with the president.

If that's the case; can Bakugō really trust her to walk the halls alone?

Would she attempt to runaway again?

 _Silently, Nami turned away from Bakugō and walked to the main building._

No, she wants to be here.

She walked inside herself.

Bakugō shook his head and looked over his shoulder.

She wouldn't-

All Bakugō saw was the outline of where Nami once stood behind him.

"..."

Where the fuck did she go?

…

Violent and uncontrollable anger was pulsating off of Bakugō's aura.

He raced to retrace his steps as rapidly as he could.

When did she dip out?

How long was he without her?

Why didn't he notice she wasn't behind him anymore?

The more he thought about it, the higher his blood pressure rose.

He turned down another hallway.

There she-!

Wait.

Bakugō quickly hid from view.

She was there alright but who the fuck is he?

She was pressed up against a wall with some blond bastard on top of her.

Bakugō's stomach churned at the sight.

What the fuck was going on?

He watched as Nami looked away.

Her expression was void of emotion but her body language told a story in itself.

Bakugō clenched his teeth together.

The prick seemed to enjoy her discomfort.

Whatever was going on definitely wasn't some lovers quarrel.

Shitface grabbed her chin and forced her to look back at him.

Bakugō's eyes narrowed to slits.

Blond bastard's hand trailed down to a place his hand should never be.

Nami shut her eyes.

Bakugō saw red.

…

 **This took a lot longer to post than I thought!**

 **Next chapter will be up soon don't you guys worry!**

 **Please like and follow for updates!**

 **DM me if you want to send over FanArt!**

 **Thank you to all of my loyal followers for being patient with me!**

 **I hope everyone had an amazing holiday!**

 **Happy 2019!**

 **See you all soon!**


	22. UPDATE: I AM NOT DEAD

**Dear everyone,**

 **I apologize so deeply for the delay in chapter updates. I can't believe two whole months have gone by! The next chapter will be up this month I can promise that! I've been so busy with college midterms and picking up more shifts at my job, I haven't had time to write and I am so sorry for that! I will of course continue Unpredictable Weather, but I have to warn you all, because of my busy schedule it might take some time to upload chapters.**

 **Just remember: I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY!**

 **Thank you everyone for being so patient with me. Please don't hesitate to inbox me and leave reviews on my story!**

 **You all give me so much motivation to write!**

 **Thank you for all of the follows and story favorites!**

 **Take care everyone! Next chapter will be up soon! Hang in there!**

 **Xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note (Important!)**

 **Letting everyone know, I do not feel comfortable writing about a bunch of high schoolers, so I am changing everyone's age.**

 **All of the characters will be ages 18 years old-21 years old.**

 **U. A. is not a high school anymore, it is now a college.**

 **When referencing Nezu he will no longer be "the principal", he will now be** **the president** **of U.A. College. So if you ever see "the president" anywhere, I am referring to Nezu.**

 **This story will have strong languages and possibly mature scenes not suitable for young readers.**

 **Also, I don't own any rights to the fantastic anime/manga My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia (unfortunately), I only own my original character (OC) Nami Hōjō.**

 **Thank you everyone! Enjoy!**

...

 ****WARNING THIS CHAPTER MAY TRIGGER SOME PEOPLE AND THAT IS NOT MY INTENT****

...

 _Summary: She is a force to be reckoned with, a ticking time bomb of destruction. Everything she touches can and will be destroyed. But...how is that possible if she doesn't have a quirk? Katsuki Bakugo x OC_

…

A shrill scream echoed down the hallway.

Nami's eyes shot open.

That wasn't her.

The sight before her eyes simultaneously brought her a sense of relief and panic.

She was relieved because Bakugō came to the rescue (yet again) and held the arm that almost touched her chest behind the back of her almost rapist.

Nami also felt panicked because Bakugō was definitely going to be arrested for murder if she doesn't intervene.

He tried desperately to get out of Bakugō's death grip, but the more he struggled the more pain Bakugō emitted.

His grip never once loosening, Bakugō shoved the pathetic asswipe against a wall.

Bakugō pressed his body weight against him, trapping the blond bastard.

The fucking idiot was still trying to wriggle out of his grip.

His idiocy was seriously pissing Bakugō off.

"You must have some balls trying to take advantage of a woman in the goddamn hallway," Bakugō's words dripped with disgust.

Blond bastard mumbled something, but his face was pressed against the wall.

With a growl, Bakugō used his free hand to grab blondie's hair and forced his face off of the wall.

" _What_." Bakugō demandingly hissed.

"I-I-I just wanted to see if the rumors were true," blond bastard pathetically stuttered, "I-I wasn't actually going to t-touch her! I j-just wanted her to use her quirk and-and-"

He was cut off by Bakugō smashing his face back against the wall.

He heard enough.

" _He wanted to see her quirk,"_ Bakugō furiously thought, " _all of that just to see her fucking quirk?!"_

What sort of psychological horse shit is this?

Make her think she's going to get raped so she could use her quirk to save herself?

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!

Bakugō was all but on fire.

If it were a real rape scenario then she would've taken it.

Bakugō saw her shut her eyes before he jumped to action.

The freak wanted to see her quirk, but that was never going to happen.

She wasn't going to _save_ herself; she was going to _sacrifice_ herself.

If it were a real rape and Bakugō didn't notice she was gone...

His blood boiled.

" **You're fucking demented!"** Bakugō roared, which caused his blond prisoner to release another scared shriek.

Bakugō pulled him off of the wall, spun him around and flung him hard at the glass wall Nami was pressed up against only moments ago.

The glass walls must be insanely thick, because somehow when he smashed against the wall, it didn't shatter.

The blond bastard hit the wall face first before sliding down to the floor.

He groaned in pain as he tried to sit upright.

His head was spinning and his body was sore.

" _I'm alive?!"_ He thought to himself in gleeful disbelief.

He began touching his face and body as if to confirm that he was in fact alive and intact.

The color drained from his face once he paused in his excitement and actually registered the sight before him.

Bakugō's palms were popping with explosions.

The veins on his forehead were ready to burst.

His face was flushed red with rage.

Bakugō was standing in front of an insect that needed to be exterminated.

This was the angriest he's ever been in his life.

" **You're. Dead."**

Bakugō took a menacing step forward.

" _I'm gonna die!"_ Blondie thought in pure terror as tears ricocheted from his eyes.

He began to bang on the glass wall behind him; praying for it to shatter into a million tiny pieces.

Falling to his death out of a window sounded so lovely.

Any death, any other death at all was better than death by Katsuki Bakugō.

Bakugō took another menacing step forward.

He banged on the glass faster and harder.

 _Please_ not death by Katsuki Bakugō.

Before Bakugō could take another step forward, quick arms snaked around his waist.

He abruptly halted.

"Bakugō, it's enough," Nami whispered, her face buried in the middle of his back.

Bakugō clenched his jaw.

"Bakugō…"

His flaming fingers twitched; he was itching to get his hands on him.

"Katsuki…" Nami tried again, this time receiving a reaction.

Reluctantly, Bakugō's hands extinguished.

He placed a palm over Nami's hands, which were still wrapped tightly around his waist.

He squeezed her hands gently.

Nami understood and released him.

" **She won't be here next time."** Bakugō coldly stated before proceeding to walk away.

Nami followed without hesitation.

Once they both turned down a corner, blondie released a huge breath of relief.

For now, he can live another day.

…

"Hey," Nami called, trying to gain his attention.

Bakugō was speed walking down the halls.

Nami was all but sprinting in order to keep up.

"Hey," Nami tried again, but he still ignored her.

Getting fed up, Nami bolted in front of him, blocking his path.

"What is wrong with you," Nami demanded, refusing to get out of his way.

"What's wrong with me?" Bakugō scoffed.

Bakugō took a warning step forward but Nami didn't move.

"What the fuck is wrong with _you_?" He hissed through his teeth.

"What is that supposed to mea-"

" **You were going to just stand there and do nothing!?** " Bakugō barked out, cutting Nami off.

"But he wasn't actually going to-" Nami tried to defend.

"But you didn't know that," Bakugō shouted, cutting Nami off once again, "in fact you _still_ don't know if that's true! He could've just lied to save his sorry ass from expulsion!"

Nami pressed her lips together.

She didn't even consider the fact he could've been lying.

No one would admit to such a heinous act; even if they were caught in the middle of it.

Nami looked away.

" _I'm smarter than this_ ," Nami grimly thought, " _so why am I so stupid?"_

Before Nami could react, warm fingers gently grabbed her chin and turned her face up.

Green met blue.

Nami's eyes widened.

She quickly jumped backwards.

Bakugō grabbed her before her body slammed into the wall behind her.

Nami looked up at him.

Green met red.

Bakugō narrowed his eyes.

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his face for closer inspection.

"I knew you were scared," Bakugō said as he examined Nami's lemon yellow nails.

Nami yanked back her hand and held it to her chest.

"Of course I was, but there was nothing I could've done." Nami said, trying hard to keep her emotions in check.

Her pounding heart was making it difficult.

"Pushing him away, fighting back, shouting for help; anything other than standing there and taking his shit!" Bakugō argued.

"So fight back and potentially kill everyone in each of these classrooms? Fight back and destroy the campus?" Nami resisted the tears threatening to form in her eyes.

" _Be strong,"_ Nami told herself.

"If being taken advantage of meant saving countless lives then I'd always choose to not resist."

Hearing Nami say all of those words out loud made Bakugō angry.

His face flushed red as he began grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Heroes always fight back!"

"Heroes give up their lives for others."

"Heroes never give up!"

"Heroes know when to stand down."

"Heroes aren't fucking stupid!"

"Heroes aren't selfish."

This back and forth was pissing Bakugō off.

"You could've been raped!"

"You could've been killed."

Bakugō ceased his arguing and roughly grabbed Nami's shoulders.

"Don't you dare pin that shit on me."

Despite their noses almost touching, Nami wasn't intimidated.

"I refuse to be the cause of your death," Nami said, standing her ground, "I care about you-"

Nami stopped speaking.

Her declaration caught both of them off guard.

To have gone through everything they have together, of course on some level they both cared about one another.

But...to hear it aloud…

The silence between them wasn't uncomfortable or awkward.

It was just silence.

Nami's voice echoed " _I care about you…"_ faintly in the air.

Or maybe that part was in Bakugō's head?

So, there they stood, with their noses almost touching and their eye contact never once breaking.

Neither of them were sure how to disrupt the silence.

Another heartbeat of nothing passed.

Finally, after what felt like years, Bakugō pushed away from Nami.

He grabbed a tight hold of her hand and began to march down the hall.

Feeling confused, Nami's nails turned chartreuse.

"Obviously you can't leave my sight," Bakugō began, "since trouble follows you everywhere apparently."

Nami stared at him for a moment before her eyes wandered to their intertwined fingers.

Nami's nails turned pink.

…

"That's so gross," Ochaco scolded, "you're going to get lead poisoning!"

Ignoring her warning, Midoriya continued to chewed on his pencil.

"I can't help it," Midoriya mumbled with his mouth full of eraser, "I chew on pencils when I'm anxious."

"What's there to have anxiety over?" Tenya asked as he walked over to his green haired friend.

"You know what."

The trio sadly stared at the empty desk near the window.

The classroom door opened, revealing their professor covered from head to toe in bandages.

"Morning." Professor Aizawa greeted as he entered the room.

Everyone took their seats.

Just as class was about to be in session, the classroom door slid open again.

Midoriya accidentally broke his pencil between his teeth.

There in the doorway stood two figures hand in hand.

But not just any two figures...

" **Bakugō and Nami?!"**

The whole class shouted in unanimous shock.

"I knew they were a thing!" Kirishima exclaimed as he fist pumped the air.

Confused, the duo turned their attention down to where everyone was looking.

Bakugō threw off Nami's hand like it was burning him.

"I was just making sure she came to class you one track minded shit eating fucks!" Bakugō exclaimed as he stomped to his desk.

Nami remained in the doorway.

She felt glued to where she stood.

Having all eyes on her especially wasn't helping.

Nami inhaled a calming breath before bowing deeply.

"Professor Aizawa...I...I'm…"

How does she apologize for everything she's done?

How does she apologize for how she had acted?

Is there even an apology good enough in a situation like hers?

"Miss Hōjō," Professor Aizawa interrupted, "I believe I've mentioned before how I hate repeating myself."

Pushing away her feelings of puzzlement, Nami straightened her posture and awaited him to continue.

"Unless you're dead, no missing class," Professor Aizawa coolly stated, "now take your seat."

Astonishment flashed fast across Nami's face.

That was...easy.

"Th-that's it?" Nami couldn't help but wonder aloud.

"I'm sorry," Aizawa sighed, "if I had known you were showing up today I would've brought pizza and circus elephants to celebrate."

"He's being sarcastic, right?" Mineta whispered to Tsuyu.

"Your fight is far from over," Aizawa began once Nami took her seat.

"Our fight?" Bakugō questioned.

"Don't tell me…" Midoriya worriedly mumbled.

"More villains?!" Mineta shouted in utter horror.

"U.A.'s Sport's Festival is fast approaching!" Aizawa stated.

"That's so totally ordinary!" The class gasped.

…

 **Finally it's here!**

 **I apologize for the delay!**

 **As I've stated many times before, I am not abandoning this story nor will it never have an ending! I am just super tied up with work and school! Midterms stink!**

 **When I have time I will upload the next chapter! Hopefully that'll be very soon!**

 **Thank you for following my story and adding my story to your favorites! It means a lot and gives me motivation to keep writing!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! You all know how much I love reading comments!**

 **I'll see everyone again soon!**

 **Bye for now! :-)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note (Important!)**

 **Letting everyone know, I do not feel comfortable writing about a bunch of high schoolers, so I am changing everyone's age.**

 **All of the characters will be ages 18 years old-21 years old.**

 **U. A. is not a high school anymore, it is now a college.**

 **When referencing Nezu he will no longer be "the principal", he will now be** **the president** **of U.A. College. So if you ever see "the president" anywhere, I am referring to Nezu.**

 **This story will have strong languages and possibly mature scenes not suitable for young readers.**

 **Also, I don't own any rights to the fantastic anime/manga My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia (unfortunately), I only own my original character (OC) Nami Hōjō.**

 **Thank you everyone! Enjoy!**

…

 _Summary: She is a force to be reckoned with, a ticking time bomb of destruction. Everything she touches can and will be destroyed. But...how is that possible if she doesn't have a quirk? Katsuki Bakugo x OC_

… **.**

Apparently the U.A. Sport's Festival is a gigantic deal.

A chance to be discovered.

A chance to be scouted.

A chance to potentially be a sidekick to a big name hero.

A chance to make a name for yourself.

A chance to _be_ somebody.

" _The biggest event of the year, huh?"_ Nami thought to herself.

After Professor Aizawa gave the class their homework and officially ended the day's lesson, Class 1-A didn't hesitate to leap from their seats.

Excitement began buzzing in the air.

Every student was starstruck as they chatted about what could be after the festival.

It was nice seeing everyone so happy, especially after everything that's happened thus far.

"So…?"

Nami turned around in her seat towards the small voice behind her and was surprised to be touching noses with Ochako.

She was leaning very forward in her seat on her elbows, successfully invading Nami's personal space.

"So…?" Ochako squeaked again, this time a bit more enthusiastically.

Nami blinked at her.

What was going on?

"I think you know what she's trying to ask," Tenya chimed in as he claimed the seat next to Nami.

Wait, what happened to the excited chatter?

The room was suddenly deathly quiet.

Nami broke away from Ochako's intense stare to look around her.

She was shocked to find all of her classmates surrounding her desk, waiting almost as anxiously as Ochako.

Waiting for what, though?

Weren't they all bouncing off of the walls about the Sport's Festival not even a moment ago?

Talk about a day and night change in atmosphere.

"W-what?" Nami asked the crowd.

She hated being the center of attention.

" **You know what!** " Her classmates shouted at her in unanimous exasperation.

Nami swallowed.

Oh...right.

What does she say?

Where does she start?

She can't tell them the truth.

.

.

.

Can she?

Nami's eyes traveled from one impatient face to the next.

Her eyes fell upon one lone figure leaning on the door frame, away from the swarm of students.

His arms were crossed over his chest, one leg prompt against the wood of the frame behind him.

His body language all but screamed he couldn't care less about the situation before him.

But the look he was giving her took the air right from her lungs.

His heterochromia eyes bore into her.

Nami tensed the slightest bit.

Clearly, she could already predict what would happen.

The disgusted faces.

The horrid stares.

The anger.

The fear.

Some would feel betrayal.

Others pure fury.

There wasn't a single person in Japan who hadn't lost someone that tragic day.

Nami guaranteed that her classmates would want to avenge their fallen friends and family.

And when they did…

 _Tears spilled from Nami's eyes._

 _Her shouts of apologies traveled to deaf ears._

 _Her body tied so tightly the rope was red with her blood._

 _Twigs and straw lay under her feet._

 _Her classmates, the city, everyone, desperately shouting to let the witch burn._

 _Bakugō leading the mob._

 _A flame burning bright in his palm._

" _I trusted you." The words leaking like poison from his lips._

 _Then cheers erupting from the crowd as the witch burned at the stake._

A gentle hand on her shoulder caused Nami to thrust back to reality.

Midoriya smiled sweetly and spoke a few words of encouragement.

Nami looked down at her lap.

She fiddled with a stray string on her uniform skirt.

"When I was younger..." Nami hesitantly began.

Everyone was on the edge of their seat.

"...I was severely bullied."

That isn't a complete lie.

"All my life I was never able to control my quirk," Nami continued, "and I was harassed quite cruelly because of it. I enrolled here as quirkless to avoid going through it again."

At his desk, Bakugō packed up his things, angrily pushed his chair in, and made his way to the door.

"Move it, icy-hot." He hissed as he shoved past his classmate and left the room.

Staring after his retreating form, Nami had to resist the urge to furrow her bushy brows together in confusion.

" _What was with that reaction?"_ Nami wondered.

"You know we're here for you," Kirishima gently stated, pulling Nami away from her thoughts.

"We're your friends!" Ochako exclaimed as she threw her arms around Nami.

"If anyone gives you any trouble, you know we got your back." Denki winked knowingly.

"I'm sorry I lied to you all."

Again.

…

The clock in the center of the campus rung loudly as the time struck noon.

The midday air was cool against Nami's skin as she dragged her feet walking on the pavement.

She didn't want to sit and eat with her classmates in the cafeteria.

Especially after the last occurrence.

Mainly, she didn't want to face them after saying all of those things.

Again; it wasn't a complete lie.

Nami paused in her lazy strides as the pavement turned to grass.

She looked up and saw that the entrance to U.A.'s maze garden was up ahead.

Nami looked up towards the endless blue above.

Two blue birds flew up, up, up and disappeared beyond the few clouds floating around.

" _Hōjō!"_

 _At hearing her last name being called, Nami looked away from the sky and at her teacher._

 _She had dazed off yet again._

 _Nami caught herself spacing out a lot lately._

" _Move it, freak," one of her classmates rudely mumbled as she bumped shoulders with her as she walked to the elementary school building._

 _Recess was officially over._

 _Reluctantly, five year old Nami walked back to class._

 _Arriving at her desk, there was a cluster of dead caterpillars on her seat._

 _First worms, then beetles, and now caterpillars._

 _This has happened so many times, Nami was almost used to it by now._

 _Almost._

 _Unflinchingly, Nami used construction paper to pick up the dead insects and discarded them in the trash._

" _What a weirdo," someone muttered, "I thought the caterpillars would've done something for sure!"_

" _Dead bugs were on her seat and_ _ **nothing!**_ _Not even a scream," someone else said, "she's so creepy."_

" _She never shows any emotion. Maybe she's a zombie?" Another classmate mumbled._

 _More whispers swept over the class._

 _Nami ignored the voices and went to sit down in her now clean seat._

 _Unexpectedly, Nami hit the ground with a_ _ **thud!**_

 _Someone pulled her chair far away from her when she wasn't paying attention._

 _High pitched child laughter cut through the air like blades._

" _Still no reaction! She's such a freak!" One of her classmates shrieked between giggles._

" _Alright children! Settle down now," the teacher said as she entered the room._

 _Pushing herself from the floor, Nami silently pulled her seat towards her and sat down._

 _Her behind was throbbing painfully and she had a feeling there would be a bruise._

 _She refused to cry._

 _She_ _ **couldn't**_ _cry._

 _She held her chin high as she blankly stared at the chalkboard her teacher was scribbling on._

 _The teacher's cursive was beautiful, but the words she spelled were ugly._

" _Take out your textbooks and open up to "chapter three: it's okay to walk instead of fly,"" the teacher instructed._

 _The sound of pages being flipped echoed every which way._

 _Nami stared at her closed textbook, her tiny fingers tracing over the title._

 _Quirkless 101: Children's Edition._

 _Nami tore her eyes away from the bold block letters of the textbook and glanced at the chalkboard._

 _The teacher always loved leaving encouraging quotes on the board._

 _Today's quote of the day: "in a world of heroes, it's okay to be powerless."_

 _Just another day at Shining Star Elementary: School for UN-Gifted Children._

 _Nami ever so slightly sighed as she opened her textbook to chapter three._

Nami closed her textbook and leaned back against the large oak tree behind her.

She had found a quiet place in the shade with one lone bench.

The bench was heated from the sun and warmed Nami's thighs.

Since it was quiet, Nami thought it'd be a good idea to study for a bit, but her mind was elsewhere.

Before shoving her textbook back into her unzipped backpack, Nami traced the title with her pointer finger.

Hero's Guide to Greatness.

" _How the times have changed,"_ Nami soberly thought.

A rose bush rustled and out darted a brown hare.

A phantom smile graced Nami's features for a brief moment.

U.A.'s maze garden truly was spectacular.

Rose bushes, daffodils, lilac, sunflowers; nearly every flower in the world was surrounding Nami.

Each flower well watered and growing tall.

Not a single flower wilting.

The colors surrounding her reminded Nami of a fairy tale.

Everywhere was so bright it was nearly blinding.

The maze garden was so magnificent, Nami briefly wondered if she should buy seeds on her way home.

Nami stood, slung her backpack over one shoulder, turned to leave, then froze where she stood.

"Don't leave on my account."

…

 **I'm back!**

 **Sorry this took so long (as usual).**

 **Even though college has officially ended for the semester, I decided to doom myself and take on a summer course to speed up graduating! I'll also be working at a summer camp temporarily for 2-3 months to make some extra dough!**

 **I'll of course try and squeeze in writing time as much as I can in my busy bee life!**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 24 and that it was worth the wait!**

 **Follow my story, add my story to your favorites, private message me, and please, please, please leave feedback!**

 **See you all next time!**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 25! :-)**


	25. Author’s Note: Health Update

Dear Readers,

As I had mentioned in the previous chapter, I had gotten a job at a summer camp. Unfortunately, due to mistreatment from the staff, I am no longer working there. Thankfully, I had gotten a different job with much nicer employers, and I'll also have much more free time than I would've if I stayed at the camp.

I'd like to inform you all that I had recently just gotten out of surgery. I'm okay but I am still recovering. I am going to be taking a short break to focus on my health. I want to be 100% at my best when I write.

Thank you all for being so understanding. I appreciate all of the follows, favorites, reviews, private messages and fan art.

All of your support really means a lot and gives me motivation to keep on writing!

I'll be back!

Xoxo


End file.
